CRAZY IN LOVE
by Chanlove
Summary: [CHAP 6: UP!] Karena sebuah cinta gila, Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Park Chanyeol. Sang malaikat maut yang hampir mencabut nyawanya sesaat setelah Baekhyun dilahirkan. CHANBAEK. GS. M. REMAKE. Adapted from: Drama Goblin.
1. Teaser: New Begin

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[TEASER – New Begin]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

*

"Park Chanyeol,"

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi menunduk di sudut ruangan kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan. Ia menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya dengan bingung.

" _Jeogi-yo_?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Sementara perempuan itu menjawab dengan senyum.

"Park Chanyeol," sebutnya lagi. "namamu adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, _joneun_... Park Chanyeol _imnida_?" tanyanya dengan bahagia.

"Bukankah itu terlalu bagus untuk seorang malaikat maut sepertiku?"

*

Suara tangis bayi itu beradu dengan guntur yang menyala padam di luar sana. Awan hitam menggumpal di langit-langit hingga menghasilkan rintik air yang berjatuhan deras menimpa Bumi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu seorang wanita telah melahirkan anak gadis yang cantik dan manis. Rumah itu kini dipenuhi oleh perasaan yang membuncah. Mereka bahkan mendiskusikan beberapa nama yang cocok untuk putri baru mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah nama muncul sebagai sebutan bagi anak tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Sekali lagi petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar kala nama lengkapnya disebutkan oleh sang Ayah. Anak itu menangis dipelukkan Ibunya, dan Ayahnya tersenyum bahagia. Air mata menetes tak terkira akibat rasa bahagia yang berlebihan. Kelak, mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan canda tawa.

Sayangnya, ada seseorang yang akan mengakibatkan kehancuran bagi keluarga tersebut. Sang malaikat kematian telah datang untuk menjemput si jabang bayi. Ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk membuka mata.

Sehelai kertas bertuliskan nama 'Byun Baekhyun' telah berada dalam genggaman si malaikat maut. Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu melangkah mendekati anak yang masih menangis didekapan Ibunya. Gema di setiap langkahnya terdengar menyeramkan kala semuanya terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan bayi tersebut.

Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi berdebar tidak karuan dan tubuhnya terdiam di tempat. Pertanda apakah ini?

*

 _Aku melihatnya._ _Ya, aku melihatnya di sana. Di sepasang mata yang begitu indah, yang menatapku dengan lugu dan penuh kesucian._

 _Masa depan._

 _Baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang dapat menggali hati nuraniku hingga aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Aku tidak bisa. Semuanya tampak jelas di mata itu._

 _Aku telah melihat masa depannya._

 _Bersinar._

 _Sangat terang._

 _Hingga kemudian aku sadar. Tidak seharusnya aku bergeming menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku mempunyai tugas besar untuk mencabut nyawanya. Tetapi kurasa... aku tidak bisa melakukannya kali ini._

 _Anak itu memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan aku... tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja._

 _Sama sekali tidak bisa._

 _Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak tega untuk mengambil nyawa anak itu. Maka jawabannya adalah... karena aku... melihat bayangan diriku sendiri di manik indahnya._

 _Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kami di kemudian hari._


	2. Chapter 1: That Man

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[CHAPTER 1 – That Man]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

 _Seoul, 30 April 2016, 2:56 AM._

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung hotel ternama di Seoul. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tas hitam berukuran besar, sementara tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk membawa fedora berwarna hitam yang tampak misterius.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Matanya yang sayu menelisik tajam, wajah pucat dan bibir merahnya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin yang kentara.

Tatapannya kemudian berhenti di satu titik, meja resepsionis. Lantas pria itu mengenakan fedora-nya sebelum mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari dalam saku mantelnya. Di sana terlihat jelas nama seorang perempuan yang ditulis menggunakan tinta berwarna merah.

Dengan langkah yang penuh gema pria itu menghampiri meja resepsionis. Seorang perempuan bernama Kim Taeyeon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat datang di Hotel Goryeo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Huang Zitao, 27 tahun." Pria itu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Lahir di Busan pada 9 Maret 1989, dan meninggal pada 29 April 2016, pukul 9:50 PM. Penyebab kematian: terjatuh dari tangga."

Senyum ramah Huang Zitao luntur seketika. Perempuan itu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan kosong. Kemudian ia tersadar, dan langsung mengenali siapakah pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

[FLASHBACK]

Seoul, 29 April 2016, 9:36 PM.

Seorang wanita berpakaian mahal memasuki Hotel Goryeo dengan sebuah koper yang dibawanya. Wanita itu menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk segera melakukan _check-in_. Zitao lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum ramahnya. Sebagai seorang resepsionis, gadis itu harus berperilaku sopan kepada pengunjung yang datang ke hotel ini. Baik dari kalangan atas maupun kalangan tengah. Meski kakinya terasa hampir patah karena terus-terusan berdiri dengan menggunakan _higheels_ , Zitao tetap melakukan yang terbaik untuk para pengunjung di hotel seperti saat ini.

"Selamat datang di Hotel Goryeo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _agasshi_?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin pesan sebuah kamar _single_ _suite_ untukku."

"Oh, baiklah. Bisakah saya meminjam _passport_ atau kartu nama Anda?"

Wanita itu memberikan _passport_ -nya kepada Zitao. Kemudian Zitao langsung menuliskan data-datanya ke dalam komputer di hadapannya.

"Sebuah _single suite room_ untuk Bae Joohyun- _ssi_. Ingin membayar dengan kartu kredit atau _cash_?"

"Kartu kredit."

"Baiklah, kamar Anda berada di lantai 8 nomor 2604. Kami akan mengantarkan barang bawaan Anda ke kamar. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Bae Joohyun- _ssi_."

Zitao kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis kepada wanita yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju _lift_ terdekat. Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu memanggil seorang _bellboy_ untuk membawakan barang-barang milik wanita tadi ke kamarnya. Kim Taeyeon—teman kerja Zitao—datang sambil membawa dua _cup_ kopi di tangannya.

" _Yak_ , Zitao- _ya_! Aku membawakan kopi untuk kita berdua. Kau mau susu atau _mocca_?"

Taeyeon duduk di samping Zitao yang sedang memijat bagian kakinya. Sepasang heels yang tadi melilit kakinya kini terlepas dan teronggok di lantai.

" _Eoh_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Taeyeon- _ah_. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi." Zitao kembali mengenakan sepatunya dan berdiri untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Zitao- _ya_ , kamar mandi di lantai dasar sedang rusak dan sekarang sedang dalam masa perbaikan."

"Benarkah?" Zitao menoleh kepada Taeyeon. "Kalau begitu, aku pakai kamar mandi yang di lantai dua saja." Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kim Taeyeon yang asik menyesap kopi _mocca_ -nya.

Karena merasa sudah tidak tahan, Zitao memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat ketimbang menunggu _lift_ yang sedari tadi tak kunjung terbuka untuknya. Tidak masalah, batin Zitao. Lagi pula, dia hanya perlu naik satu lantai, jadi dia berpikir bahwa menaiki tangga sama sekali tidak akan membuatnya kelelahan.

Perlahan Zitao mengangkat kakinya satu per satu. Rasa nyeri di kedua tumitnya masih terasa akibat terlalu lama mengenakan _higheels_. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Zitao berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat."

Kakinya kini berhasil menapak di tangga ke enam. Zitao sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya hingga kemudian tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh berguling-guling di anak tangga. Para pengunjung yang sedang berlalu lalang di lorong langsung menghampiri Zitao dan mencoba mencari pertolongan.

[FLASHBACK END]

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Huang Zitao. "B-benarkah aku..."

Si malaikat maut mengangguk pelan, "Apakah kau... menerima... kematianmu, Huang Zitao?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan mangkuk kecil yang disusun rapi dalam sebuah rak besar berwarna cokelat. Pria itu— _jeosseung sajja_ —menuangkan semangkuk teh kepada sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

Zitao menatap mangkuk teh itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa ini?"

"Minuman ini akan menghapus semua ingatanmu."

"Apakah aku harus meminumnya?"

 _Jeoseung-sajja_ menghembuskan napas pelan, "Kau adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah dan tidak pernah putus asa. Pihak perusahaan akan bertanggung jawab dan mengistirahatkan jasadmu di tempat yang nyaman. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dalam hidupmu, Huang Zitao. Minumlah dan hidup bahagia di dunia lain."

Dengan ragu, Zitao meminum teh itu dengan satu tegukan. Ditatapnya _jeoseung-sajja_ dengan sendu. Senyum yang dulu selalu terlukis di wajahnya kini telah tergantikan oleh lelehan air mata. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ke mana aku harus pergi sekarang?"

"Pergilah ke pintu yang sama, yang kau gunakan untuk masuk ke tempat ini. Ada sebuah tangga, yang akan menuntunmu menuju kedamaian."

*

Jam beker yang berdering pukul 6.00 pagi berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu bergerak mematikan bekernya lantas membenahi alas tidur—yang digunakannya hampir setiap malam—sebelum meletakannya di sudut kamar.

Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya asal sambil berjalan ke arah dapur di mana terdapat seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang sibuk dengan peralatan memasak. Ia mengenali orang itu.

"Kau bangun lebih cepat," ucapnya ketika tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" _Eoh_?" Ia menoleh dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang memukau. Baekhyun hampir saja meleleh jika tangannya tidak segera bertumpu pada meja. "tidak perlu. Sarapannya akan siap sebentar lagi. Kau mandi saja dulu." lanjutnya dengan ramah.

" _Its okay_ , Sehun. Aku punya beberapa menit lagi untuk membantumu." Baekhyun mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk digunakannya memotong sayuran. Namun gerakannya tertahan kala pemuda yang disebut Sehun itu merebut pisau yang ada di tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

" _Its okay_ , _noona_. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus semuanya sendirian," balas Sehun tak ingin kalah. "sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan persiapkan dirimu. Jam kerjanya dimulai pukul 8.00, kan?" tebaknya seraya menuang telur kocok ke atas wajan yang sudah terisi minyak panas.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menghembuskan napas kesal. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dan nada bicaranya dibiarkan kasar, "Aku menawarkan bantuan kepadamu dan kau seenaknya menolak kebaikan hatiku!? _Huff_... ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Yang seharusnya berada di posisimu sekarang itu aku. Akulah yang membuat sarapan untuk semuanya. Sekarang... setelah kau kembali dari Jeju, kau justru merebut posisiku dan menyombongkan diri bahwa kau bisa memasak makanan yang lebih enak dari pada buatanku? _Aisshh_... _jinjja_ , Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil handuk di jemuran kecil dekat pintu kamar mandi sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Sementara Sehun—pemuda yang sejak tadi sibuk memasak—hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan _noona_ -nya.

Beberapa lembar roti yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam lemari diambilnya lantas dipotong pinggirannya dengan rapi. Setelah itu Sehun meletakkan selada, tomat, daun bawang, telur dadar serta keju di atasnya sebelum kembali ditutup dengan roti. Ia juga menuangkan sekotak susu berkalsium tinggi ke dalam empat buah gelas kaca yang akan ditatanya dengan rapi di atas meja makan.

Laki-laki itu tampaknya terlalu sibuk hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka di belakangnya. Seorang pria setengah baya berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu. Sehun tersentak di tempatnya. Ia lantas menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Oh, _ahjussi_!" pekiknya hampir saja berteriak.

Pria di sampingnya hanya terkekeh seraya meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia di atas meja dapur.

"Kupikir aku akan segera mati jika yang kulihat bukan kau." ujar Sehun.

Sekali lagi, pria di sampingnya terkekeh. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." gumamnya.

Sehun mendesis, "Malaikat maut bisa datang kapan saja. Bahkan di saat-saat tak terduga."

"Baekhyun _eodisseo_?" tanya Kim Heechul—pria yang dipanggil ahjussi oleh Sehun—yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "biasanya dia yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami." Heechul merebut piring _sandwich_ -nya dan pergi untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Baekhyun _noona_ baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku yang memaksanya supaya dia tidak membuat sarapan untuk hari ini." Sehun menjawab sambil memindahkan piring-piring _sandwich_ -nya ke atas meja. Kemudian pemuda itu mengikuti jejak pamannya untuk memulai sarapan.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Sehun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, "Sepertinya dia belum bangun." jawabnya dengan jujur. "Oh iya paman. Aku akan tinggal di Seoul selama beberapa waktu. Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menentukan kapan aku akan kembali ke Jeju. Karena ada beberapa keperluan yang mesti kuurus di sini. Jadi... tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menginap... di rumah paman?"

Heechul sontak menatap kedua mata Sehun yang berbinar-binar. Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan keponakannya hidup sendirian di tengah-tengah kota Seoul yang bukan merupakan kota kelahirannya? Heechul tentu tidak dapat membiarkannya. Oleh karena itu, ia mengangguk saja ketika Sehun memohon untuk tinggal bersama. Hingga kemudian Sehun berteriak kegirangan dan bertingkah layaknya bocah yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh Ayahnya.

" _Gomawo, ahjussi_. Kau memang yang terbaik! _Daebak_!"

Heechul mengangguk sekali lagi sembari berdeham, "Tapi kami hanya punya tiga kamar kecil yang sudah ditempati. Tak apa kan kalau kau harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu? Atau nanti biar kuminta Luhan untuk tidur bersama Baekhyun."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Oh, _gwenchana_ , _ahjussi_! Semalam aku juga tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Paman tidak perlu khawatir, penghangat ruangannya bekerja dengan baik kok. Jadi, aku tidak akan menggigil jika angin malam masuk melewati ventilasi udara."

"Siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menyela pembicaraan Sehun dan Heechul. Ia meraih kursi di samping Ayahnya dan meminum susunya dengan tidak sabar.

Sehun membalas gadis itu dengan lirikan sinis, "Siapa saja, yang penting bukan dirimu." Ketusnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau dibicarakan olehmu, _huh_?" jawab si gadis tak kalah ketus. Ia baru saja akan melahap sandwich telurnya ketika Sehun merebut piringnya. "berikan _sandwich_ -nya kepadaku, Oh Sehun!" desisnya tertahan.

"Kau tidak boleh makan sebelum bisa memperbaiki kata-katamu itu, Kim Luhan!"

Kening Luhan mengkerut bingung, "Kata-kata apa yang kau maksud, Oh?"

Sehun baru saja ingin menyahut kala Heechul menengahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

" _Yak_ , hentikan! Tidak baik bertengkar di depan makanan. Kau, Kim Luhan, bicaralah menggunakan kata-kata yang sopan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darimu. Lagi pula Sehun ini kan tamu kita, tidak sepantasnya kau berlaku seperti itu." Ujar Heechul.

" _Geundae_ —"

"Sehun, berikan _sandwich_ -nya! Jika tidak dibungkam dengan makanan, gadis ini tidak akan berhenti mengoceh." potong Heechul acuh tak acuh.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sembari menghembuskan napas kasar, " _Arasseo_!" Setelah itu ia kembali merebut piringnya yang dipegang Sehun dan memulai sarapan paginya dengan kesal.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

*

Kim Baekhyun berjalan di atas trotoar dengan langkah santai. Suhu dingin yang menerpa kulitnya sedikit membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku hingga ia terpaksa memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel supaya terasa lebih hangat. Hembusan napasnya menjadi beruap karena hawa dingin yang begitu terasa menyayat kulit.

Sebenarnya musim dingin sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sisa salju di pinggiran jalan belum juga mencair dan mengering di awal musim semi ini. Tentu saja, akhir _winter_ kemarin telah terjadi badai salju yang cukup mencekam. Suhu udara menjadi turun di bawah 10 derajat _celcius_. Akibatnya para penduduk Seoul harus merayakan tahun baru mereka di rumah karena merasa tidak tahan dengan cuaca di luar. Sayangnya bagi Baekhyun, tahun baru ataupun tidak, sama sekali tidak akan membawa perubahan bagi hidupnya.

Semua kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari keluarga kecilnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi kecuali kebersamaan mereka yang hangat. Meski terasa berat karena keadaan ekonomi mereka yang terbatas, Baekhyun yakin mereka mereka bisa melewatinya bersama-sama.

Sedikit cerita tentang Baekhyun. Gadis itu kini tinggal bersama Ayah dan adik perempuannya. Luhan adalah adik yang ceria. Baekhyun selalu membagi beban yang dipikulnya kepada gadis itu dan Luhan tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Ia memiliki semangat yang tinggi, tetapi terkadang juga menyebalkan. Sedangkan Heechul, ia adalah Ayah yang baik. Meski memiliki status sebagai single parent, Heechul telah berhasil merawat serta mendidik kedua anak gadisnya dengan sangat baik. Pria itu memiliki ribuan kata bijak yang akan membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun patuh sekaligus bangga terhadapnya.

Jangan lupakan Sehun, ia adalah sepupu jauh yang datang dari Jeju beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Baekhyun memang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, namun mereka sudah sering melakukan pembicaraan lewat telepon atau video call. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka sudah mengenal banyak satu sama lain. Baekhyun berpikir, senang sekali hidup bersama mereka.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah menuju halte. Beberapa orang yang berpakaian rapi masih sibuk di sana. Tampaknya menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat kerja. Begitu pula dengan para siswi berseragam yang asik membicarakan _idol_ grup mereka masing-masing. Lalu mulai memperebutkan siapa yang paling tampan atau siapa yang memiliki suara paling indah. Kim Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam. Ia memang kurang pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Jadi yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah duduk di bangku halte yang masih kosong dan memainkan ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus datang dan berhenti di pinggir halte. Orang-orang di sana berbondong-bondong memasuki bus kecuali Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini hanya dirinya yang berada di halte. Kemudian si sopir bus memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

" _Jeogi-yo, agasshi_!"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun mendongak menatap sang sopir dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Anda tidak ingin masuk, _agasshi_? Busnya harus berangkat sekarang juga." Lanjut si sopir dengan sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang menunggu yang lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pintu busnya ditutup rapat-rapat sebelum keempat roda besar itu kembali berputar dan bergabung di jalan besar bersama kendaraan lain dengan kecepatan sedang.

Baekhyun memandang keberangkatan bus tersebut dengan sendu. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sehingga membuatnya merasa takut untuk menaiki bus. Padahal jika dihitung-hitung, biaya transportasi bus jauh lebih murah dibandingkan dengan taksi yang biasa ia tumpangi selama ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kendaraan pribadi sama sekali tidak Baekhyun punya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggunakan taksi sebagai sarana transportasi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja.

Kehidupan keluarganya memang sedikit rumit. Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki ingatan buruk. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana kisah masa kecilnya bersama Luhan. Apalagi mengingat wajah Ibunya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Heechul bilang, Baekhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, Dewa justru memilih mengambil ingatan Baekhyun ketimbang mencabut nyawanya karena sampai saat ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Satu hal lagi, Baekhyun sangat membenci _jeosseung-sajja_. Meski belum tahu bagaimana wujudnya, Baekhyun selalu saja berpikir bahwa mereka adalah penguntit misterius yang suka mengganggu kehidupan manusia. _Jeosseung-sajja_ bukanlah Dewa, tetapi mereka memiliki pekerjaan mencabut nyawa manusia. Baekhyun benci karena merekalah yang membawa Ibunya pergi ke Surga, sebelum Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah dan mengenang masa bahagianya bersama sang Ibu.

Sebuah taksi tak lama datang dan berhenti di hadapan Baekhyun lantas gadis ini masuk ke dalamnya.

*

Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam Kafe dan meletakan fedora hitamnya di atas meja. Pria itu langsung duduk begitu melihat ekspresi adik _junior_ -nya yang tampak sebal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Namun sepertinya tatapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Chanyeol takut atau merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia justru membalas tatapan itu dengan datar.

" _Mworago_?" desisnya tajam.

Adik _junior_ di hadapannya itu kini meringis kecil sembari menertawakan dirinya yang tidak berdaya apabila berurusan dengan laki-laki yang satu ini. Tampaknya, Park Chanyeol begitu menikmati perannya sebagai _jeosseung_ - _sajja_ karena ia telah berhasil membuat siapapun merasa takut jika berhadapan dengannya—termasuk Kim Jongin. Meski keduanya memiliki peranan yang sama, Jongin tetap tidak berani berlama-lama menatap pria itu.

 _Bisa-bisa aku mati untuk yang kedua kalinya_ , pikir Jongin miris sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

" _Anni-yo, sunbae-nim_. Sepertinya... kau sangat sibuk," ucap Jongin yang berusaha keras menutupi kegugupannya.

Park Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, "Ada banyak nama yang harus ku-urus karena masih dalam suasana tahun baru. Omong-omong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu?"

"Kau tidak ingin pesan minum dulu?" tanya Jongin berbasa-basi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sergah Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin berdeham pelan mendengarnya, "Ah, ummm... aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa nanti malam ada pertemuan penting bagi para _jeosseung_ - _sajja_. Waktu dan alamatnya sudah kukirimkan ke email-mu, tolong dibaca. Di sana juga ada daftar sanksi yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau terlambat atau tidak datang. Pertemuan ini menyangkut nama-nama yang hilang sekaligus merayakan kedatangan anggota baru."

Chanyeol terdiam membeku begitu mendengar penuturan Jongin. Sesaat ia merasa bimbang apakah ia akan datang atau justru mengabaikan pertemuan tersebut? Kesibukannya sebagai malaikat kematian membuat Park Chanyeol sedikit banyak melupakan pesan-pesan penting yang masuk ke email-nya. Bahkan ia sama sekali lupa jika rapat penting itu akan terlaksana malam ini.

" _Jeogi-yo, sunbae-nim_?"

Tatapan kosong Chanyeol membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Dan lambaian tangan Jongin berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya terhadap perbincangan mereka.

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa menutup keran air di kamar mandiku," Park Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memakai fedoranya dengan cepat. "akan kubaca email-mu nanti."

Pria itu menghilang dari arah pandang Kim Jongin yang heran melihat sikap kakak _senior_ -nya tersebut. _Sejak kapan jeosseung-sajja memiliki sifat pelupa seperti itu_?


	3. Chapter 2: That Girl

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[CHAPTER 2 – That Girl]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

*

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau belum berangkat?"

Heechul baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pasangan kemeja formal berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Pria separuh baya itu melihat keponakannya yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penting di meja makan. Anak itu seharusnya berangkat lebih pagi untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus. Bukannya malah menumpangkan kaki di atas kursi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, _ahjussi_?" Sehun segera menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan terkekeh canggung. "aku harus membuat surat permohonan kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke perusahaan." Katanya.

Heechul mengangguk paham, "Kau ingin melamar di perusahaan mana?"

"Global Games," jawab Sehun cepat. "aku ingin menyalurkan bakatku di sana."

"Huh? Bakat? Memangnya bakat seperti apa yang kau punya?" Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan _dress_ formal berwarna hitam. Gadis itu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan meremehkan bagi Sehun.

"Aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik dan membuat instrumen. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Makan dan tidur." Sela Heechul cepat hingga menimbulkan tawa keras dari Sehun.

"Benarkah, _ahjussi_? _Pffttt_..." tanya Sehun dengan tawa tertahan.

" _Abeoji_... Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Ini memalukan!" rengut Luhan.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, Luhan- _ah._ Sudahlah, ayo berangkat sebelum turun hujan!"

" _Ahjussi_ , kalian ingin pergi ke mana?" Sehun bertanya saat Heechul ingin melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kami ingin mengunjungi makam Ibu Luhan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "O-oh, baiklah. Aku akan berangkat setelah kalian pulang."

"Tidak perlu." Balas Heechul. "Bawa saja kuncinya. Aku akan bawa kunci cadangan. Oh ya, jangan lupa siapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini."

" _Nde_ , _ahjussi_. Hati-hati di jalan."

*

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam _lift_ sembari menarik _vacum cleaner_ yang akan digunakannya membersihkan kamar hotel. Langkahnya terdengar menggema di keheningan lorong. Kedua mata sehatnya menelisik satu per satu pintu kamar yang berderet rapi beserta nomor yang terpajang di atasnya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar nomor 2089.

"2086, 2087, 2088..."

Kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna abu yang kokoh dan besar. Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol intercom di dekat sana dan menyampaikan pesan kepada penghuni kamar tersebut.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Tuan, Nyonya, aku salah satu petugas kebersihan yang diminta untuk membersihkan kamar ini. Apakah Anda ada di dalam?"

Menunggu selama beberapa menit dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawaban. Ditekannya sekali lagi tombol _intercom_ tersebut dan mulai menyapa seseorang di dalam sana.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ —"

 _Biipp_!

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan wanita di hadapannya adalah... _wangi_.

" _Eoh_? _Joeseonghamnida_ , _agasshi_. Aku petugas keb—"

" _Arra-yo_. Kau baru saja mengatakannya lewat benda itu," Wanita di hadapannya itu mengarahkan dagunya ke tombol _intercom_ yang terpasang di samping pintu. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa canggung karena menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ummm... aku—"

"Byun Baekhyun," potong wanita itu lagi. "namamu Byun Baekhyun, bukan?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Oh, bukan, _agashhi_. Nama lengkapku Kim Baekhyun."

"Ah, maaf, mungkin aku salah dengar tadi." ucap si wanita.

 _Salah dengar? Apakah dia yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah menyebutkan nama sebelumnya?_

"Masuklah! Ada beberapa baju kotor yang harus di _laundry_. Bisakah kau mengantarkannya untukku?"

" _Ye, agasshi_. Akan kuantar pakaian Anda ke _laundry_ hari ini juga."

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Jika sudah selesai, titipkan saja kartunya di meja resepsionis. Aku akan ke sana untuk mengambilnya."

" _Ye, agasshi_. Umm... Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat.

Si wanita hanya tersenyum misterius lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu _lift_ di ujung lorong. Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya karena hidungnya senantiasa mencium wewangian yang tak kunjung hilang, meski wanita tadi telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

 _Ini aneh._

*

" _Abeoji_ , kenapa kita harus pergi ke pemakaman hari ini? Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu kita sudah mengunjungi pemakaman Ibu?"

Kim Luhan bertanya kepada Ayahnya ketika mereka berada dalam perjalanan naik taksi menuju pemakaman yang di maksud. Heechul yang semula sibuk memperhatikan jalanan kini menoleh pandang dengan alis berkerut kesal.

"Kau harus sering-sering mengunjungi makam Ibumu mulai sekarang, Kim Luhan."

" _Geureonde_ , bagaimana jika nanti aku menangis lagi?"

"Justru itu! Kau harus sering-sering menemui Ibumu supaya kau tidak menangis lagi di hadapannya."

Luhan terbungkam. Ia memang kerap kali menangis tanpa sebab apabila tiba di pemakaman Ibu kandungnya. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia memiliki kesalahan besar di masa lalu sehingga munculah sebuah rasa bersalah yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya dan ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Yang ia tahu, Ibunya meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkannya akibat pendarahan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Saat itu Luhan hanyalah seorang bayi mungil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan hal itu justru membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah karena hingga sekarang, Luhan sama sekali belum bisa mengucapkan maaf kepada Ibunya secara langsung.

Oleh karena itu, Heechul berniat mengajak Luhan pergi ke pemakaman Ibunya selama dua minggu sekali supaya gadis itu bisa melawan rasa bersalahnya serta mencurahkan kasih sayangnya secara langsung kepada sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap menangis?" Luhan bertanya lagi kepada Heechul.

"Ini baru percobaan. Jika nanti kau masih menangis di pemakaman, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu tidur dengan hantu-hantu di sana." Balas Heechul sadis.

" _Abeoji_..." rengek Luhan.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan memerangi rasa bersalahmu dan mengucapkan isi hatimu kepadanya. Jangan jadi anak cengeng!" Sepasang mata Heechul yang semula melotot tajam kini berubah sendu, "Dia pasti ingin sekali melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa." Lanjutnya bergumam.

*

Sebuah _ambulance_ dan beberapa mobil polisi berderet di pekarangan Hotel Metro. Hotel itu kini dipenuhi oleh wartawan yang ingin meliput peristiwa yang terjadi di sana. Kim Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tentu merasa heran karena saat ini lobby dipenuhi oleh banyak kamera dan wartawan yang berkeliaran.

Baekhyun mencoba bertanya kepada teman-temannya tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu mengenai kedatangan rombongan wartawan tersebut.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Park Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Ia baru saja menutup pintu ketika seorang gadis berjalan cepat melewatinya diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang untuk ditujukan kepada gadis tersebut.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan sebelum mengenakan fedoranya dengan benar. Langkahnya kemudian berlanjut mengikuti sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah berdebat di ujung lorong.

"Apa? Kau ingin menjelaskan apa lagi? Semuanya sudah jelas di mataku bahwa kau selingkuh dengan wanita sialan itu!" teriak si gadis.

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengannya! Ia hanyalah—"

"Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok." sela Chanyeol cepat.

Keduanya terbungkam seraya menatap Park Chanyeol dengan aneh. Laki-laki berfedora itu lantas melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tenang dan datar.

"Kim Jongdae... meninggal pada 30 April 2016 pukul 11.45, penyebab kematian: kecelakaan maut." Chanyeol melirik sekilas ekspresi Jongdae yang makin membisu di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan gadis di sebelahnya. "Kim Minseok: meninggal pada 30 April 2016 pukul 13.40, penyebab kematian: gantung diri."

[FLASHBACK]

Kim Minseok mendesis kesal melihat kekasihnya kini tengah duduk berduaan dengan seorang wanita tua yang memang belakangan ini kerap kali mengganggu hubungannya bersama Jongdae. Minseok sudah sering mengingatkan bahkan mengancam wanita itu untuk tidak mendekati kekasihnya lagi, namun sepertinya semua ancaman itu hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya.

Hari ini Minseok tidak akan tinggal diam. Oleh karena itu ia bergerak mendekati keduanya dan menumpahkan segelas jus anggur yang berada di atas meja ke wajah si wanita. Jongdae terkejut melihatnya sebelum sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi sebelah kirinya dan membuatnya memerah. Suasana Kafe itu menjadi ramai seketika. Kim Minseok menangis dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar di hadapan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berpaling dariku, sialan!" pekik Minseok.

"Minseok- _ah_ , i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ia adalah—"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

" _Mwo_?!"

Kim Minseok kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan keadaan kacau di Kafe. Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel tempat tinggalnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongdae mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pria itu berlari mengejar kekasihnya tanpa mempedulikan wanita tua yang tadi bersamanya.

Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat Jongdae kehilangan jejak kekasihnya. Beberapa pengendara bahkan tak segan mengumpatnya karena menyeberang sembarangan. Jongdae berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada mereka hingga tidak menyadari sebuah truk minuman tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu terpental jauh dengan mulut mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sementara itu di Metro Hotel, Minseok menumpahkan tangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia mencintai Jongdae sepenuh hatinya, dia bahkan meninggalkan keluarganya dan memilih hidup bersama kekasih yang menjadi satu-satunya orang berharga bagi Miseok saat ini. Namun ternyata Jongdae sama sekali tidak menghargai pengorbanannya. Dan hal itu membuat Minseok merasakan sakit hati yang begitu mendalam.

Karena merasa sangat frustasi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggantung dirinya sendiri di langit-langit kamar hotel hingga seorang petugas kebersihan menemukannya dalam keadaan tak bernafas.

[FLASHBACK END]

Park Chanyeol duduk menatap sepasang kekasih yang masih saja asik berdebat di hadapannya. Teh penghilang ingatan yang dituangnya ke dalam mangkuk tampak mendingin karena uap panasnya telah hilang terbawa oleh angin. Sekali lagi Chanyeol memperhatikan pasangan ini dengan datar sebelum berniat menginterupsi.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbalik saja waktu itu?! Kau tidak tahu jika aku merasa melayang-layang dan kesakitan? Kau seharusnya menolongku bukannya malah bertindak bodoh!" seru Jongdae.

Minseok jelas tidak ingin kalah, "Aku merasa sangat marah kepadamu! Lagipula aku tidak tahu jika kau mengejarku! Aku pikir kau lebih memilih wanita sialan itu dan menerima kata putusku dengan lapang dada!"

"Berhenti menyebutnya wanita sialan!" bentak Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau terus membela wanita itu bahkan di saat kita sudah mati seperti ini?!"

"Kim Jongdae,"

Sebuah suara berat yang sarat dengan ketenangan itu membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Silahkan minum tehmu,"

"Untuk apa aku meminumnya?"

"Teh ini akan menghilangkan segala ingatanmu tentang dunia ini. Dengan begitu, kau akan hidup tenang di alam sana."

"Kenapa hanya ia yang kau berikan tehnya?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. Merasa heran karena hanya tersedia satu cangkir teh di atas meja tersebut.

"Laki-laki ini sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya meski mereka sudah meninggal. Ia tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu. Semua yang kau lihat beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Wanita tua yang sering bersama dengannya adalah bibi angkatnya yang baru kembali ke Korea." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Minseok begitu tercengang.

" _Mwo_?"

"Dan kau, Kim Minseok, kau adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu yang telah diberikan oleh Dewa kepadamu. Kau tidak bersikap hormat kepada orang-orang yang lebih tua darimu, kau juga... melupakan keluargamu dan lebih memilih kekasihmu yang kau tuduh berselingkuh. Kau ditakdirkan untuk mengingat setiap dosa-dosa yang kau lakukan di dunia ini."

Sepasang kekasih itu terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Terlebih Minseok—yang kini menunduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Minumlah. Tehnya sudah dingin sejak tadi." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Jongdae.

Jongdae kemudian mengangkat mangkuk tehnya dengan ragu sebelum meneguknya perlahan-lahan.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , _mianhae_... _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_..." isak Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lubang malapetaka bersama dengan dosa-dosa yang telah kau buat. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyesal lagi nanti karena... _kau akan tahu alasan kenapa kau harus diberi hukuman._ "

*

Heechul dan Luhan tiba di rumah saat matahari telah terbenam di ujung Barat. Keduanya terlihat lelah karena seharian ini hanya berdiam diri di pemakaman. Aneh memang, namun nyatanya Heechul berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali ke rumah sampai anak itu bisa berziarah ke makam ibunya seorang diri. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

Mereka tiba di rumah menjelang malam karena Luhan masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Anak itu menangis tanpa disuruh lalu merengek meminta pulang sambil menyusut ingusnya berkali-kali. Heechul tak tega sebenarnya, tapi sekuat mungkin dia mencoba mengeraskan hatinya untuk tidak mudah terbujuk oleh wajah memelas milik anaknya. Luhan belum pernah mengunjungi makam sang Ibu semenjak dia lahir dan hal itu membuat Heechul mau tidak mau memaksa anaknya untuk datang meski dengan tangis yang memilukan seperti tadi siang.

Heechul bahkan tidak bekerja seharian ini. Dia menunggu Luhan menangis di pemakaman tanpa merasa malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Kemudian setelah Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan melamun seperti orang bodoh, barulah Heechul bergerak membawanya pulang.

Mata indah Luhan tampak bengkak. Hidungnya merah dan bibirnya mencebik kesal sepanjang perjalanan. Sampainya di rumah, mereka menemukan Sehun yang tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi. Pria itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Paman dan saudari sepupunya sampai Luhan sendiri yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun refleks menoleh dan terkejut melihat wajah sembab Luhan, matanya melirik ke arah Luhan dan Heechul bergantian sebelum menyerukan sebuah pertanyaan mencemooh. "Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu, _huh_? Tidak sadarkah kalau kau semakin jelek dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Heechul berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, untuk sementara dia akan membiarkan Luhan menenangkan diri setelah apa yang dia alami seharian ini. Dan Sehun ternyata bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk membuat Luhan tenang meskipun sedikit.

"Kau berpikir kalau dengan menangis seperti ini akan membuatmu terlihat cantik, begitu? _Hah_! Jangan harap, Kim Luhan! Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Jeon Jihyun—yang selalu tampak cantik dalam drama walau sedang menangis. Bahkan wajah sembabnyapun akan terlihat manis dan lucu!" Sehun mendelik ke arah Luhan. "Kau jangan menyama-nyamakan dirimu dengan idolaku itu, ya!"

" _Yak_! Tidak bisakah kau diam!?" Luhan berteriak kencang hingga membuat Sehun sontak menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir pecah. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Sehun 'kan hanya ingin menghiburnya tapi kenapa seolah dia hanyut akan ucapan jeleknya?

"Kau pasti mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ya 'kan?" Sehun merendahkan suaranya. _Baritone_ seksi itu mengalun di telinga Luhan yang membuat gadis ini sedikit meremang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Luhan balik bertanya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tampak kesal meski kedua mata rusanya menatap aksi lucu para komedian yang menghibur di layar televisi.

"Baekhyun _noona_ , siapa lagi?"

Luhan mendengus, "Baekhyun _eonni_ tidak akan memberitahumu begitu saja kalau bukan kau duluan yang bertanya! Sekarang kau mau bilang aku apa? Cengeng? Penakut? Atau apa, _hah_? Katakan saja itu, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau memang penakut dan cengeng. Tanpa kutegaskan sekalipun semua orang memang sudah tahu, 'kan?" sindir Sehun dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau... Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggeram keras.

 _Kerrtakkk_!

"Awwwhh! Tulang keringku!"

Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah dapur untuk menghindari kemurkaan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Awas kau, Kim Luhan!"

*

Sesampainya di hotel, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk bersantai di ruang TV. Layar berukuran 32 _inchi_ itu menampilkan sebuah berita hangat yang terjadi di Seoul. Salah satunya adalah berita kematian Kim Minseok.

" _Ye_ , pemirsa. Mari kita tanya dengan beberapa pegawai yang bekerja di hotel ini. _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ , _agasshi_ , bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi di hotel ini?"

Merasa bosan dengan nama Kim Minseok, laki-laki itupun berniat menggantinya dengan _channel_ lain ketika...

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , _joneun_... Kim Baekhyun _imnida_. Saya adalah salah satu petugas kebersihan di hotel ini."

...tanpa sengaja mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun-ah, sudah sejak lama aku mencarimu..._


	4. Chapter 3: Peculiar

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[CHAPTER 3 – Peculiar]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

*

"Ada acara apa malam ini?"

Baekhyun bertanya saat melihat keadaan dapur hotel yang sibuk. Sebagai seorang petugas kebersihan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal acara yang akan digelar di hotel. Apalagi setelah mendapatkan berita bahwa baru saja terjadi aksi bunuh diri dan mereka justru mengadakan pesta yang sepertinya sangat mewah dan besar ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir atasannya. Apakah mereka berniat merayakan kematian Minseok? Yang benar saja!

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih pergi. Kebetulan jam kerjanya juga sudah berakhir dan dia harus segera pulang sebelum Heechul bertanya-tanya karena terlalu khawatir terhadapnya. Namun, baru selangkah dia berbalik, telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar sebuah suara yang belakangan familiar untuknya.

"Kim Baekhyun, sebelah sini!"

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuh dan saat itu juga dia melihat atasannya tengah berdiri di ujung meja dapur sambil melambai ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya penting. Jadilah Baekhyun mendekati atasannya itu sambil bertanya dengan sopan.

"Anda memanggil saya, _sajang-nim_?"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta besar di _ballroom_ dan kami kekurangan pelayan. Maukah kau menggantikan Yixing yang cuti hari ini?" tanya Kim Joonmyeon. "aku akan membayarmu tunai malam ini juga."

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Bukannya dia tidak mau menerima pekerjaan dadakan ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang lebih terlambat dari pada seharusnya lalu membuat Ayahnya marah besar. Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang ke rumah lebih dari jam sembilan malam atau dia tidak akan dibiarkan masuk ke rumah oleh Heechul. Terlebih lagi dia juga tidak tahu menahu soal pekerjaan menjadi pelayan.

"Mohon maaf, _sajang-nim_. Bukannya aku tidak mau menerima tawaran ini. Tapi—"

"Kumohon, Baek. Malam ini akan ada pesta besar dan kami benar-benar membutuhkan jasa lebih! Akan kubayar kau langsung setelah pestanya selesai. Bagaimana?" rayu Joonmyeon sekali lagi.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Bagus, sekarang gantilah pakaianmu dan antarkan makanannya ke _ballroom_. Kyungsoo, berikan seragamnya pada Baekhyun!"

*

Kim Jongin menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan antusias. Pria itu tampak sangat bersemangat sejak awal akan diadakannya pesta besar nan mewah ini. Banyak makanan dan minuman mahal tersaji dan perempuan-perempuan cantik berpakaian hitam sama seperti dirinya. Dia merasa jatuh cinta dengan profesinya sekarang meski hal negatif selalu saja tergambar sebagai perumpamaan wujudnya.

Saat ini Jongin mengenakan sepasang pakaian berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Oh, bukan hanya mereka sebenarnya, tapi juga semua pengunjung pesta tampaknya mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam tanpa terkecuali. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah fedora hitam—yang kini telah menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri—tanpa mau melepasnya barang sebentar. Tentu saja, ini adalah sebuah pesta besar di mana semua pengunjungnya adalah malaikat maut yang bukan merupakan manusia.

Kim Jongin adalah anak yang baru direkrut oleh kementerian malaikat untuk menjadi _josseung-sajja._ Dan dia sama sekali belum pernah mendatangi pesta semegah ini bersama dengan teman-teman sejawatnya. Senyum udik pria itu tidak pernah luntur dan Chanyeol merasa jengkel melihatnya.

Ya, mereka berdua kini duduk di salah satu meja bundar yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Matanya menatap malas ke arah Jongin yang sibuk memperhatikan gadis-gadis berlalu lalang. Kemudian satu kalimat hinaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Apa kau tidak malu berkelakuan norak seperti itu?"

Jongin mengalihkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol lantas mendengus pelan, "Aku anak baru di sini. Wajar kalau aku norak."

" _Ck_. Banyak anak baru yang pintar menutupi keudikkannya sementara kau sendiri justru menunjukkannya. Pantas saja aku ingin sekali menghinamu sejak kau datang dan duduk di hadapanku sambil memperlihatkan wajah norakmu itu." Desis Chanyeol.

"Y-ya ampun, jangan terlalu kasar, _sunbae-nim._ Dewa bisa saja marah lalu kembali mencabut nyawamu untuk direnkarnasikan lagi menjadi _josseung_ - _sajja_." Sahut Jongin.

Chanyeol hampir saja memukul kepala laki-laki itu kalau saja dia tidak ingat di mana keberadaannya sekarang, "Bicara apa kau ini!?"

Jongin sontak menghindar dari tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat sambil meringis takut. Seharusnya dia mem- _filter_ ucapannya terlebih dulu sebelum mengatakannya kepada _sunbae_ -nya yang dingin ini. Tapi mulutnya yang lancang itu dengan mudah memberikan kalimat yang 'cukup-tidak-sopan' untuk Chanyeol karena merasa kesal melihat wajah datarnya.

"Ah... maafkan aku, _sunbae-nim_. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berkata begitu. Hanya saja... aku merasa kesal karena dari tadi kau menghiraukanku lalu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu. _Jebal mianhae_..." Jongin memberikan _aegyo_ -nya kepada Chanyeol yang justru membuat pria dingin itu bergidik geli.

"Diamlah. Kau membuat _mood_ -ku rusak."

"Bukankah memang setiap hari _mood_ -mu selalu rusak?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memasang wajah datar dan dingin di hadapan semua orang, dan itu menandakan bahwa kau tidak pernah punya _mood_ yang baik untuk beraktivitas."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Kim Jongin. Malaikat maut memang seperti ini."

Jongin pikir Chanyeol akan lebih marah saat dia mengatakan hal itu, tetapi kenyataannya Chanyeol justru makin bungkam sambil memikirkan suatu. Untuk menghindari suasana canggung, Jongin kembali membuka suara dan menggoda _sunbae_ -nya tersebut.

"Sepertinya cuma aku malaikat maut yang memiliki wajah ceria dan tampan."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jongin mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Chanyeol. Namun tak cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, _sunbae_ - _nim_?" tanya Jongin. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar cukup serius.

"Tidak."

Hanya itu. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara.

"Ingin kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Tidak, Kim Jongin."

"Ah, tapi aku ingin sekali kau mendengarkan yang satu ini..." Jongin merengek seperti anak bocah. Dan Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan nada bicaranya yang manja. Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk menggubris semua ucapan Jongin kali ini saja.

"Baiklah, apa?"

"Aku mendengar akan ada tamu spesial malam ini. Dia seorang gadis cantik... dan bukan dari kalangan kita."

*

"Baekhyun belum pulang?" Heechul bertanya kepada Sehun setelah dirinya membenahi diri menjadi lebih _fresh_. Pria paruh baya itu mendudukkan diri di samping keponakannya lantas merebut sebuah remot di meja dan mengganti _channel_ TV-nya untuk mencari acara yang membahas politik.

"Aku dapat pesan dari Baekhyun noona kalau dia akan pulang terlambat. Oh... sial, ini sakit sekali!" Sehun nyaris memekik kala tangannya menekan kompresan hangat pada tulang kakinya yang memar akibat dari tendangan maut si Luhan. Dalam hati dia memaki kekuatan gadis itu yang ternyata bisa mengalahkan para petinju dunia yang sering tampil di layar kaca.

Umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun ternyata membuat Heechul mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa kau baru saja mengumpat di depan pamanmu, Oh Sehun?" Pria beranak dua itu baru sadar bahwa kini Sehun sedang sibuk dengan sebaskom air hangat serta handuk kecil basah yang melingkar di tulang keringnya.

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah pamannya. Segera dia melambaikan tangannya cepat-cepat untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, " _A-anni-ya, ahjussi_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengumpat di hadapanmu. Aku mengumpat karena kelakuan anak gadismu yang ternyata bisa membahayakan orang lain..." adunya sekaligus.

"Apa Luhan menendang tulang keringmu?" tanya Heechul prihatin.

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukkan lucu. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut lucu dengan wajah memelas memohon pembelaan. Tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah pukulan kecil pada handuk hangat yang melingkar rapi di atas tulang keringnya.

" _Aigoo_ , ya Tuhan! Apa yang paman lakukan?!" Sehun meringis kencang. Dia berani bersumpah kalau tulangnya hampir saja patah setelah dibuat memar lalu ditambah dengan pukulan kecil dari pamannya, walaupun pelan. Sehun bahkan hampir saja melontarkan kata-kata kasar di hadapan Heechul kalau saja dia tidak ingat siapa orang itu.

"Apapun itu. Jangan pernah mengumpat lagi di depan orang yang lebih tua darimu! Tidak sopan!" ujar Heechul yang menambahkan pukulan lainnya di tempat yang sama.

"Arrgghh... b-baiklah, paman. Tapi aku minta... jangan pukul aku lagi... kumohon. Rasanya sakit sekali..."

Heechul tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika Sehun kembali memekik untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ketiga.

"Paman, kumohon!"

Tawa Heechul meledak saat itu juga. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun? Aku hanya ingin mengambil handuknya." Tangannya yang terangkat kini beralih mengambil handuk yang berada di atas tulang kering Sehun. "Biar aku kompreskan untukmu."

Sehun mendesah lega mendengarnya walau sedikit malu karena sudah salah perkiraan. " _Gomawo, ahjussi_. Kau memang benar-benar yang terbaik! _Daebak_!"

Heechul tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Bagaimana lamaran pekerjaanmu, Sehun- _ah_? Apakah sukses hari ini?"

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya... aku tidak yakin akan diterima di Global Games. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat lebih banyak surat permohonannya dan memberikannya ke Kafe yang sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan." Jelas Sehun.

"Begitu," Heechul mengangguk.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Luhan menangis lagi di makam Bibi?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan. Hal itu membuat Heechul mendongak lantas menatap kedua matanya dengan dalam.

Heechul mengangguk sendu, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Jika aku boleh bertanya... kenapa paman bersikeras mendorong Luhan untuk mengunjungi makam Ibunya? Dan kenapa pula Luhan selalu menangis setiap kali paman mengajaknya ke makam Bibi?"

Heechul menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab. Pikirannya seolah melayang ke masa lalu. "Luhan diliputi rasa bersalah setelah kematian Ibunya. Dia merasa bahwa dialah penyebabnya dan sampai sekarang dia tidak berani untuk—setidaknya—menemui Ibunya sendiri. Padahal aku yakin, di atas sana... Jihyo pasti ingin sekali dikunjungi oleh anak semata wayangnya. Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak bisa. Aku masih belum tahu sampai kapan Luhan bisa melupakan rasa bersalahnya dan mengunjungi Jihyo walau sebentar saja."

"Kurasa paman tidak perlu memaksanya." Sehun membalas cepat. Dengan hati-hati pria itu melanjutkan, "Luhan pasti akan siap pada waktunya. Dia hanya terlalu sedih karena tidak bisa melihat wujud seorang Ibu sejak dia dilahirkan ke dunia. Kalau paman terus mendorongnya, kupikir Luhan akan semakin takut dan kian larut dalam kesedihannya. Jadi, paman tidak perlu membawa Luhan lagi ke pemakaman Bibi setiap minggu. Karena aku yakin kalau Luhan pasti bisa berubah pikiran sediri tanpa harus dikekang dengan paksaan untuk menemui Ibunya."

*

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat pintu _ballroom_ itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Di belakangnya ada beberapa pelayan berseragam sama yang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas _champagne_ berwarna keemasan. Masing-masing dari mereka meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih ternganga di tempatnya.

" _Woah_... Siapa yang mengadakan pesta sebesar ini?!" gumamnya terkesima.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan keras untuk menyadarkan temannya itu, "hei, cepat letakkan kue-kuenya di atas meja. Setelah itu keluar dari ruangan karena pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi... kenapa kita harus pergi keluar? Bukankah tugas kita adalah melayani mereka semua sampai pestanya selesai?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Pemilik pestanya tidak ingin ada orang lain atau bahkan _staff_ yang ikut masuk ke ruangan ini. Sebaiknya kau cepat lakukan tugasmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lantas berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk meletakkan kue yang dibawanya. Namun sebelum itu, seorang perempuan cantik tiba-tiba saja mendahuluinya memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkesima. Kemudian sadar kalau wanita di hadapannya ini adalah wanita yang sama yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Si penghuni kamar 2089.

Sebuah keharuman yang familiar mendadak tercium oleh hidung Baekhyun. Sejenak gadis ini merasa iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh wanita tersebut. Wajah cantik, tubuh indah, dan pakaian mahal—walau sepertinya wanita itu sama sekali tidak punya warna lain dalam koleksi bajunya.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Apakah dia baru saja menyadari bahwa wanita wangi itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berpakaian beda di pesta ini?

Bukan pakaiannya yang berbeda. Tapi warnanya.

*

"Oh, _sunbae-nim_. Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Dia orang yang kumaksud... Lihatlah sebelum kau jatuh cinta kepadanya!" Jongin memekik keras sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan antusias. Chanyeol mendengus kesal namun memilih untuk mengikuti arah telunjuk si Jongin itu.

Mendadak kepalanya pening dan dia merasakan bahwa para pengunjung pesta—yang semula duduk—kini telah berdiri tegak untuk menyambut tamu spesial mereka.

Wanita berpakaian merah. Cantik. Wangi. Dan anggun.

Bukankah Chanyeol pernah bertemu dengannya?

[FLASHBACK]

Entah apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terbangun dalam keadaan pening di tengah suasana gelap disertai dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Pria itu mengerang merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Oh, di mana aku?"

Matanya tajam. Namun tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang dan apa masalah yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Dia hanya ingat bahwa tiba-tiba muncul rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya—sampai dia tidak bisa menahannya hingga jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri setelah matanya tertutup rapat dan kembali terbangun di dalam tempat yang sangat gelap seperti sekarang.

Suara-suara aneh mendadak muncul dan terdengar di sepasang telinganya. Chanyeol menutup mata rapat-rapat, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya karena dia butuh sesuatu sebagai penjelasan. Kemudian tanpa diminta, suara-suara itu mengeras sampai Chanyeol berteriak frustasi karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelahnya.

Hanya suara teriakkan dan jeritan menyakitkan dari seorang perempuan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu dari mana asal teriakkan itu dan siapa pelakunya.

Chanyeol mulai menangis dalam diam. Anehnya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya meski dia sudah sesenggukkan. Pria itu lagi-lagi mencoba berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari semua ini.

Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat cahaya yang begitu terang. Dari ujung cahaya itu, dia melihat seorang wanita cantik berpakaian serba merah yang melangkah anggun menghampirinya. Chanyeol lantas berdiri sambil menyiapkan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Namun seolah terkunci, bibirnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan sampai wanita itu sendiri yang membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Park Chanyeol,"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut mendengarnya, " _jeogi-yo_?" dia bertanya dengan sopan.

Sebuah senyum merekah tersungging di bibir wanita cantik itu. "Namamu adalah Park Chanyeol."

Terdiam cukup lama, Chanyeol masih terkejut dengan sebuah nama yang disebutkan oleh wanita tersebut. Hatinya hendak mengeluarkan tanya lebih banyak namun lagi-lagi mulutnya terkunci dan sebuah senyum bahagia mampir di wajahnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Oh, _joneun_... Park Chanyeol _imnida_?" tanya Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya terdengar bahagia meski Chanyeol tidak menghendakinya—seolah mulut dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. "Lalu... siapa Anda?"

"Aku adalah Dewi kelahiran. Seo Joohyun." Ungkap wanita tersebut tanpa mau meninggalkan senyum menenangkannya. "senang bisa melihatmu terlahir kembali, Park Chanyeol."

[FLASHBACK END]

Chanyeol merasa familiar karena memang dia sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengan wanita yang selalu tampil dengan warna merah itu. Mereka sudah mengobrol banyak tapi Chanyeol tak cukup dekat dengannya, mungkin karena mereka berada di golongan yang berbeda. Atau bisa jadi juga karena sifat angkuh Seohyun yang jarang sekali menerima ajakan temu Chanyeol meski pria itu punya banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang sejarah kehidupannya sendiri.

Lantas, apa alasan wanita itu datang ke tempat ini? Jelas-jelas ini adalah pesta untuk para malaikat maut. Dan ada apa dengan gelar tamu spesial yang diberikan kepada wanita itu?

*

Park Chanyeol pergi ke toilet setelah acara itu baru dimulai. Dia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sedikit di depan cermin sementara tangannya yang lain memegang fedora hitamnya. Wajahnya tampak memberengut kesal karena berbagai alasan.

Namun hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa buruk malam ini. Dan dia butuh pikiran yang tenang untuk memikirkannya. Karena lagi-lagi dia harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu, Baekhyun, meski Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Chanyeol mengenal gadis itu. Sosok yang mengenakan seragam pelayan sambil membawa nampan makanan adalah sosok yang sama yang dilihatnya di berita televisi sore ini. Chanyeol jelas mengenalnya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana mata indah itu memancarkan seberkas cahaya yang begitu terang hingga membuat Chanyeol melupakan tugas besarnya di masa lalu. Tugas sebagai seorang malaikat maut.

Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya. Ada alasan lain yang ternyata membuat Chanyeol berani melalaikan tugasnya sebagai sang pencabut nyawa, yakni karena... Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak pertama kali gadis itu dilahirkan.

Di kedalaman bola matanya yang indah, Chanyeol bisa melihat bayang-bayang dirinya sendiri, bersama Baekhyun—si gadis kecil yang pernah hampir dia bunuh. Tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi kepada mereka di masa depan. Dia ingin sekali melihatnya. Namun kemudian gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Sebuah peristiwa besar membuat Baekhyun lenyap dari pandangan Chanyeol dan hilang entah ke mana.

Dan sekarang... gadis itu kembali lagi. Setelah Chanyeol mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun dan menghabiskan waktunya sebagai malaikat maut. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak dapat memastikan apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka dipertemukan kembali setelah perpisahan yang cukup panjang.

"Byun Baekhyun,"


	5. Chapter 4: Suspected

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[CHAPTER 4 – Suspected]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

*

 _Cinta yang tidak dapat kuhindari itu, akankah datang kembali padaku? Aku mencintaimu karena aku merasa ini adalah takdir. Dan aku merindukanmu... seseorang yang adalah takdirku._

"Ada banyak sekali nama-nama yang hilang semenjak pertemuan terakhir dilaksanakan. Kami—sebagai kementerian malaikat yang ditugaskan secara khusus mengurus nyawa seorang manusia setelah dilahirkan—akan merekap data dari nama-nama yang hilang dan mencari siapakah anggota _josseung-sajja_ yang memiliki nama itu sebelumnya. Akan ada sebuah sanksi besar bagi mereka... yang telah lancang mengubah peraturan dan ketaatan dalam kehidupan."

Suara itu menggelegar penuh kuasa dari sebuah podium kecil di pusat ballroom Metro Hotel. Semua _josseung-sajja_ yang datang tampak duduk tenang di kursinya masing-masing sambil mendengarkan pidato dari para petinggi kementerian malaikat, salah satunya ialah Choi Siwon. Laki-laki penuh wibawa yang mengurus segala ketentuan dalam kehidupan manusia.

Sosok Siwon yang begitu mendominasi nyatanya membuat Chanyeol sedikit gemetar di kursinya. Namun dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan wajah dingin dan datar, sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh semua malaikat pencabut nyawa di ruangan ini—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Bahkan Jongin yang biasanya berceloteh ria itu kini hanya memasang wajah datar meski Chanyeol dapat melihat setitik peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

Dahi Chanyeol ikut berkerut melihatnya. Kim Jongin adalah anak baru di sini, dia belum pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya seperti yang sekarang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol yakin sekali jika Jongin juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengannya dan Chanyeol butuh menanyakannya nanti. Setelah pertemuan ini selesai tentunya.

"Anda benar sekali, Siwon- _ssi_." Sebuah suara lembut dari wanita berpakaian merah di atas podium kini mendominasi ruangan. "Tugas kita sebagai malaikat adalah menyeimbangkan kehidupan manusia di dunia. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bumi semakin padat dan aku menduga ada beberapa dari kalian yang sudah berbuat curang. Ada banyak sekali nama yang hilang... dan hal itu membuatku sangat kesulitan karena angka kelahiran di Bumi makin meningkat sementara angka kematiannya semakin menurun. Kita perlu bekerja sama untuk menyeimbangkan Bumi... Dan Siwon- _ssi_ akan mencari data tentang nama-nama yang hilang itu... untuk di tulis ulang waktu dan tempatnya.

Walau bagaimanapun juga... kita harus melenyapkan mereka yang sudah Dewa takdirkan 'selesai' dari dunia. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugas kita." Seohyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada lirih dan semua malaikat maut di sana serempak melepas fedoranya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Baik atau buruk. Semuanya mereka lakukan adalah... demi sebuah tugas besar atas penebusan dosa mereka di masa lampau. Mereka percaya bahwa mereka terlahir karena sebuah dosa besar yang pernah mereka lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memohon ampunan bagi mereka sebelum mereka melanjutkan kehidupan mereka di dunia yang abadi.

*

Chanyeol berjalan buru-buru meninggalkan _ballroom_ sesaat setelah pertemuan dibubarkan. Lebih tepatnya pria itu menghindari Jongin yang mendadak berubah seperti semula—banyak tingkah dan banyak bicara. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman, dia perlu memikirkan masalah yang diperbuatnya dan tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui urusannya.

Langkah panjang yang terburu-buru itu ternyata membuat Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan fokus. Sebuah kepala mungil berbau _strawberry_ tiba-tiba terhentak ke dada bidangnya hingga membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa dia baru saja menabrak seorang perempuan.

"Ah, _appo_!" keluh perempuan itu. Isi tasnya yang belum sempat di resleting kini berhamburan di dia pasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu.

"O-Oh... maaf, aku tidak melihat—Baekhyun,"

Seolah terhipnotis, mata Chanyeol kini tertuju ke sepasang mata indah itu. Kedua mata pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, juga bola mata yang pernah membuat Chanyeol melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar di masa lampau.

"Byun Baekhyun?" lirih Chanyeol sekali lagi. _Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana_ , batinnya berlanjut. Pria itu bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya secara langsung karena terlalu terkejut. Sama halnya dengan perempuan di depannya.

"A-anda... mengenal saya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Aku... aku... sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun..."

Sebuah tarikkan cukup keras membuat Baekhyun tersentak hingga mendekat dengan pria asing di depannya. Tubuh mereka menempel begitu saja. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik pria itu menerpa wajahnya. Dan suara berat nan serak yang menyebut namanya itu seolah membuai Baekhyun kepada sebuah kenikmatan lembut yang mulai mencecap bibirnya, melumatnya dalam-dalam disertai dengan gigitan lembut di bagian bawah bibirnya.

Pinggang Baekhyun ditarik oleh sepasang tangan besar berbungkus coat hitam. Tubuh keduanya semakin menempel erat dengan kedua bibir menyatu basah, menyulut api gairah yang semulai padam dan merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi keduanya secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

 _Suara tangis bayi itu beradu dengan guntur yang menyala padam di luar sana. Awan hitam menggumpal di langit-langit hingga menghasilkan rintik air yang berjatuhan deras menimpa Bumi._

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu seorang wanita telah melahirkan anak gadis yang cantik dan manis. Rumah itu kini dipenuhi oleh perasaan yang membuncah. Mereka bahkan mendiskusikan beberapa nama yang cocok untuk putri baru mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah nama muncul sebagai sebutan bagi anak tersebut._

 _"Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

 _"Byun Baekhyun,"_

 _"Namamu Byun Baekhyun, bukan?"_

.

.

 _"Byun Baekhyun..."_

 _"... Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."_

 _"Aku... aku... sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun..."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang basah. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong pria tinggi di hadapannya dan memandang sepasang mata bulat itu dengan mata memerah.

"Maaf, aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang kau maksud!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal. Gadis ini dengan sigap mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan asal sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termenung di tempatnya. "Laki-laki brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar di telan pintu _lift_.

Chanyeol memandang tubuh mungil itu dengan sendu. Jadi benar, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini dia cari. Si bayi mungil yang memiliki mata indah dan memancarkan masa depan juga mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hingga berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Lama terdiam dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar lantas mendapati dompet Baekhyun yang tertinggal di kakinya ketika dia baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Chanyeol meraih dompet berwarna merah muda itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat isi di dalamnya.

Hanya sejumlah uang dan sebuah foto Baekhyun bersama seorang gadis muda dan juga pria separuh baya yang tampak berpose di pinggir pantai. Mata Chanyeol menelisik fokus ke arah si gadis muda serta pria paruh baya dalam gambar. Namun sama sekali dia tidak mengenali keduanya. Padahal jelas sekali di bagian bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan ' _My_ _Family_ ' yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai tulisan Baekhyun.

*

Baekhyun berjalan pelan di atas trotoar sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.47 dan suhu cuacanya terasa lebih dingin di luar. Meski jalanan masih nampak ramai, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan—apalagi setelah mengalami kejadian tadi.

Seorang pria baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya? _Heol_.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ada pria yang benar-benar berniat menciumnya. Terlebih itu adalah pria asing, yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun kenal. Juga ciumannya yang... begitu intim sampai Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya. Baekhyun pikir, tidak akan ada laki-laki yang tertarik kepadanya. Apalagi sama nekat menciumnya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Karena memang selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya selain Heechul dan Sehun. Walau Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keluarganya sekarang.

Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan dua orang asing yang menyebutnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

Harus berapa kali Baekhyun tekankan bahwa dia adalah Kim Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun! Tetapi kenapa dua orang aneh itu menyebutnya dengan marga lain yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui dari mana asal-usulnya. Dan kedua orang itu berada di hotel yang sama—tempat di mana Baekhyun bekerja.

Baekhyun merasa heran, selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyebutnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Dia terkenal dengan nama Kim Baekhyun yang banyak diam karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun Baekhyun ingat sekali kalau Heechul mengetahui banyak informasi tentangnya di masa lampau.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan tentang kenangan masa lalunya kepada Heechul. Toh dia sama sekali tidak akan ingat meski Heechul menjelaskannya berkali-kali. Tetapi sepertinya mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan bertanya sedikit demi sedikit kepada Ayahnya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang telah hilang dari memorinya.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di sampingnya dan sang sopir bertanya sopan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ke mana tujuan Anda, nona?"

" _Ahjussi_. Berapa biaya yang harus kubayar kalau aku berhenti di Sinsa- _dong_?" Baekhyun bertanya balik karena dia ingat bahwa dia tidak punya cukup uang di dompetnya.

"Kau bisa lihat argo-nya kalau kita sudah berhenti di sana."

"Ummm... tapi... sepertinya aku tidak punya uang lebih, _ahjussi_. Bisa kau beritahu aku dulu berapa tarifnya?"

"Baiklah... jika kuhitung-hitung mungkin... sekitar 2500 won, nona."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Dia ingat sekali kalau uangnya menipis di dalam dompet. Dan Junmyeon—yang berjanji akan memberikan uang _cash_ setelah selesai pesta itu—malah menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tadi Baekhyun berniat untuk mampir ke tempat pengambilan uang terdekat, tetapi mengingat waktu sudah menjelang tengah malam jadinya Baekhyun menghiraukan niatnya tersebut.

"Sebentar, biar kuperiksa dulu, _ahjussi_..."

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mencari dompetnya di dalam sana namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Tolong cepat, _agasshi_. Saya harus mencari pelanggan lain."

Baekhyun mengernyit cemas, seingatnya tadi dia sudah memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas tetapi... Oh! Pria asing itu! Sosok laki-laki tinggi yang... menciumnya dan menabraknya ketika Baekhyun sedang meresleting tasnya. Dia pasti mengambil dompet Baekhyun saat Baekhyun pergi dengan kekesalannya.

Itulah mengapa seharusnya Baekhyun tidak sekalut tadi.

Dengan wajah tidak baik, Baekhyun menatap paman sopir yang masih memandangi tingkahnya. "Mohon maaf, ahjussi. Dompetku... sepertinya ketinggalan di tempat kerja."

"Aduh... bagaimana sih? Kalau tidak punya uang ya jangan naik taksi!" Setelah memarahi Baekhyun, taksi itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cemas dengan dompetnya.

"Di mana dompetku sebenarnya?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencari dompetnya di dalam tas yang dia bawa. Namun lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukannya. Dan perasaan lain mengatakan bahwa laki-laki tinggi itulah yang telah mengambilnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah kembali ke hotel dan mencari pria itu—yang mungkin memang tengah memegang dompetnya sekarang.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak berbalik arah ketika kepalanya terantuk benda keras. Dia mendongak dan menemukan pria itu. Ya, pria yang baru saja ingin dicarinya ini sekarang sudah berdiri tegap di belakangnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan tampang seorang pencuri di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dengusan di akhir kalimatnya. Jika saja laki-laki itu bisa sedikit lebih sopan di pertemuan mereka tadi maka Baekhyun tidak akan seketus ini kepadanya. Salahkan dia yang tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

"Baru saja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Apa kau sedang mencari dompetmu yang hilang?"

"Ya, dan kau adalah pria yang mencurinya!" tuduh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, "Katakan dulu padaku siapa kau sebenarnya maka aku akan mengembalikan dompetmu itu."

Baekhyun melotot, kurang ajar sekali pria ini. Sudah menabraknya, menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, mengambil dompetnya, dan sekarang terang-terangan menyuruh Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya dengan kalimat yang tidak sopan, menurut Baekhyun. Hal itu jelas ditolak mentah oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapakah kau sebenarnya, Tuan tidak sopan?" sindir Baekhyun. "Cepat kembalikan dompetku atau aku akan berteriak dan memanggil polisi!"

Chanyeol bergeming mendengar sindiran Baekhyun. Matanya yang semula tajam kini berubah sendu. _Josseung-sajja imnida_ , batinnya meringis perih.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat kembalikan!" Baekhyun merangsek maju dan memaksa Chanyeol memberikan dompetnya. Tangan mungil gadis itu merogoh semua saku pada pakaian Chanyeol untuk mencari dompetnya yang pasti disembunyikan oleh pria itu.

Chanyeol tergagap di tempatnya karena pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Namun kemudian bibirnya menyeringai dan tangannya bergerak meraih kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun untuk dipelintir ke belakang sehingga gadis itu berontak dalam keadaan membelakanginya.

" _Yak_! Apa yang kau lakukan, laki-laki kurang ajar!" Baekhyun memekik kesal karena tenaganya sama sekali tidak berguna untuk melawan Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku, _yak_! _Appo_!"

"Katakan dulu siapa namamu sebenarnya maka aku akan melepaskanmu dan tentu saja mengembalikan dompetmu, nona manis." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang geli akibat dari nafas hangat yang menerpa lehernya.

"Namaku Kim Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi. "Sekarang lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Kim Baekhyun? Apakah gadis itu berbohong kepadanya? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang tertulis pada daftar nama yang hilang. Bukan Kim Baekhyun seperti yang dia sebutkan sekarang.

Chanyeol menggeram, "Beraninya kau membohongiku!" Tangannya bersiap memelintir tangan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Akh! Kau pikir, untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku benar-benar Kim Baekhyun dan kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri di dalam dompetku!"

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlepas. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba pria itu memberikan dompetnya kepada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya melotot tajam memandang punggung lebarnya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Dasar sinting!"

*

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya saat merasa perutnya keroncongan. Dia ingat sekali kalau dia baru makan pagi tadi. Itupun hanya dengan sepiring _sandwich_ telur yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya kenyang.

Gadis kurus itu bersiap mengambil jaketnya dan mendapati Oh Sehun yang tengah meluruskan kaki bengkaknya ke atas meja di ruang tamu. Luhan mendecih melihatnya sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Mau ke mana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Sehun dengan khawatir, namun jelas sekali terdapat nada cemas di dalamnya.

"Aku lapar dan di dapur hanya tersisa makanan untuk Baekhyun _eonni_. Biar aku cari makanan di minimarket saja." Luhan menjawab malas sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Biar kuantar." Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi ke mana-mana karena aku tidak mengijinkannya."

Luhan mendengus, "Kau pikir kau siapa, _huh_?"

"Diam dan jangan membantah, Kim Luhan! Begini-begini juga aku punya hak melarangmu pergi kalau Ayahmu sedang tidak ada."

"Memangnya ke mana _abeoji_? Biar _abeoji_ saja yang mengantarku ke _minimarket_." Luhan bersedekap dada di ambang pintu. " _Abeoji_..."

"Ayahmu sedang menjemput Baekhyun _noona_... Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Luhan- _ah_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

" _Yak_! Kau tidak mengerti yang aku katakan, ya? Aku lapar dan butuh makan, Oh Sehun! Cepat ambil mantelmu dan pergi antarkan aku!" Luhan mengeraskan suaranya. Dia nampak kesal karena Sehun selalu saja membuat _mood_ -nya buruk. Dan itu berdampak pada jantung Luhan yang terus berdegup kencang.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku akan tetap pergi, sendiri." Setelah menenkankan kata-katanya, Luhan membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun segera berdiri walau kakinya terasa nyeri. Dengan sigap dia mengambil mantelnya dan memakai sepatunya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi seorang diri.

" _Yak_! Kim Luhan, tunggu aku! _Yak_! Babo- _ya_!"


	6. Chapter 5: Big Secrets

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

 **[CHAPTER 5 – Big Secrets]**

 **Adapted from: Drama Goblin.**

 **Chanlove – 2018**

*

"Aku sudah coba hubungi _abeoji_ , tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan ke Sehun saja."

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya ketika tiba di rumah. Gadis mungil ini mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya mengapa dia bisa pulang tengah malam seperti saat ini kepada Ayahnya. Heechul jelas marah, dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak ada di rumah saat dia pulang. Tapi laki-laki itu terlalu lelah untuk membahas masalah sepele ini karena dia tidak mau memperpanjangnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Heechul memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam benaknya. Apakah Ayahnya itu marah? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik?

Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan perihal nama 'Byun Baekhyun' yang banyak disebut-sebut oleh orang asing hari ini. Namun melihat raut wajah Heechul yang lemas membuat Baekhyun membiarkan pria separuh baya itu untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkah ke dapur ketika dia mendengar suara Heechul yang serak dari dalam kamarnya. "Ya, _abeoji_?" Gadis ini membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan bertanya dengan lembut. "apa _abeoji_ membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Heechul yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya itu menatap puteri sulungnya dalam-dalam, "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi. Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kedua mata pria itu tertutup perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, _abeoji_." Ucap Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah. "dan... terima kasih sudah merawatku."

"Pergilah makan, ada sedikit lauk yang dibelikan oleh Sehun untukmu."

Mendengar suara Heechul yang semakin memberat membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "Apa _abeoji_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas berat dari Heechul, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

" _Abeoji_ sakit?" Baekhyun kini melangkahkan kaki mendekati kasur Ayahnya. Lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Ayahnya. "oh, astaga! _Abeoji_ pasti demam karena seharian berkunjung ke makam _eommoni_. Biar kusiapkan air hangat untuk _abeoji_."

Heechul segera menahan pergerakkan Baekhyun , dia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap anak itu dengan sendu. " _Abeoji_ tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu, lalu makan dan tidur. _Abeoji_ ingin istirahat saja."

"Tapi _abeoji_ —"

"Pergilah, Baekhyun. _Abeoji_ benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat." Heechul kemudian berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. Dia tahu bahwa anaknya itu khawatir dengan kondisinya. Tapi Heechul tidak ingin lagi Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan di rumah setelah pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Biarlah Heechul mengistirahatkan tubuhnya supaya kembali sehat dan bugar. Dia tidak membutuhkan air hangat ataupun obat untuk sekedar menyembuhkan demamnya.

"Baiklah." Tuntas Baekhyun. "aku menyayangi _abeoji_."

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan bahwa Baekhyun telah pergi dari kamarnya. Kini Heechul merubah posisinya menjadi telentang di ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang usang. "Sudah lebih dari sekali aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Maafkan aku, Byun Kyuhyun..."

*

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol menemui Jongin yang mengajaknya bertemu di Kafe biasa. Anak itu tampak nyaman duduk di atas kursi yang menghadap langsung ke jendela hingga menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang sibuk di pagi hari. Chanyeol yang masih mood buruk langsung menghentakkan fedoranya ke atas meja sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan tidak santai.

"O-o-oh! Ada apa denganmu, _sunbae_ - _nim_?" Jongin bertanya sembari mendengus kesal. Dia merasa tidak terima karena paginya dirusak oleh laki-laki jangkung bermarga Park itu, meskipun Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol berada jauh di atasnya sebagai seorang _senior_. "bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meluapkan emosimu kepadaku?"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan tajam, "Aku tidak meluapkan emosiku kepadamu, sialan! Aku hanya kesal karena kau selalu saja mengajakku bertemu pagi-pagi sekali. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku sulit tidur semalam?"

Jongin melotot, " _Yak_! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau sedang tidak mabuk, 'kan?!"

"Beraninya kau berbicara _banmal_ kepadaku!" Chanyeol menggeram. Tangannya bersiap mencengkeram kerah kemeja bocah di depannya ketika Jongin dengan sigap menangkisnya.

"T-tenang, _hyung_. Di sini banyak orang." Jongin berbisik merasakan tangannya gemetar kala menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang kuat. Laki-laki itu tampak menelan ludah menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang setajam pisau.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _hyung_ , sialan!?" Chanyeol kembali menggeram.

" _A-aani-ya_... _Geurae_ , _sunbae-nim_. Maafkan aku... aku... tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku." Jongin meringis. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup tangan Chanyeol sambil menggosokkannya dengan lembut—seolah Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya yang sedang kedinginan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan itu dengan kasar sambil mendengus, tatapannya kemudian teralihkan menuju pemandangan di luar Kafe. Sementara Jongin masih meringis karena melihat sifat asli Chanyeol yang ternyata lebih menyeramkan dari dugaaannya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kubahas bersamamu, _hyung_." kata Jongin dengan hati-hati. Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol memelototinya dengan rahang mengeras. "o-oh... baiklah, _sunbae-nim_."

"Katakan." singkat Chanyeol.

"Semuanya berhubungan dengan rapat semalam."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Pria tampan ini menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin salah tingkah ketika berbicara.

"Umm... sebenarnya... umm... jika boleh jujur... aku... uh..."

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit, Jongin."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah manusia."

Terdiam cukup lama, Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya, apakah pria _flat_ ini tidak memiliki ekspresi kejut sama sekali? Wajahnya datar sekali, padahal Jongin baru saja mengatakan fakta bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia. Dan itu termasuk kesalahan besar yang dilakukan olehnya—sebagai malaikat maut tentunya. Dan lagi, sebagai anak yang baru debut sebagai _josseung_ - _sajja_ , Jongin ingin meminta pendapat kepada Chanyeol yang _notabene_ -nya lebih berpengalaman dari bocah itu. Tetapi setelah Jongin mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan ini, Chanyeol justru hanya diam tanpa raut terkejut sama sekali. Bahkan tersentakpun tidak.

"Apakah... kau punya saran atau pendapat?" Jongin bertanya pelan. Dia akan menyesal sekali kalau Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya saat ini. Karena Jongin sungguh membutuhkan jawaban tersebut.

"Sederhana. Kalau kau mencintai profesimu, tinggalkan dia."

"Apakah semudah itu?"

Chanyeol diam. Pikirannya melayang selama beberapa saat. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Si Jongin ini tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi tidakkah dia sadar jika itu adalah sebuah dosa yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh _josseung-sajja_? Kim Jongin masih cukup baru di dunia malaikat, namun dia sudah berani melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tidak termaafkan.

 _Sadarlah Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana denganmu_?

"Aku sudah cukup lama menyukainya... atau bahkan sekarang aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Apakah... aku harus meninggalkannya begitu saja demi profesi ini?"

"Dengar Jongin, semua malaikat maut yang kau kenal—termasuk aku. Tidak pernah sama sekali menginginkan profesi ini. Kita adalah wujud manusia yang penuh dosa besar hingga harus melewatkan beberapa ujian seperti ini sebelum kita diabadikan di dunia lain. Kau lebih baik pergi tinggalkan gadis itu dan abdikan dirimu untuk menebus segala dosa-dosa yang telah kau perbuat di masa lalu. Kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Kim Jongin. Karena faktanya, kau bukanlah sosok yang hidup, kau adalah mayat yang dihidupkan kembali untuk menjalani proses pengampunan terhadap Dewa.

Kau harus bisa melakukannya, Kim Jongin. Kau tidak boleh menjadi seorang pecundang—seperti laki-laki yang duduk di hadapanmu ini!"

*

"Sial. Benar-benar sial!"

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suara berbisik di dalam kamar mandi. Pasalnya, hari ini terasa benar-benar sial baginya. Karena selain terlambat bangun, dia juga terjebak macet di jalan hingga membuatnya nekat turun dan berlari sejauh dua kilo meter menuju hotel. Belum lagi sebelumnya dia harus mengurus Heechul terlebih dahulu yang ternyata benar-benar jatuh sakit lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan sementara Sehun mendapatkan panggilan dari salah satu tempat melamar kerjanya.

Alhasil, dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari mengejar waktu, Baekhyun mengganti seragamnya di dalam kamar mandi sekaligus membersihkan wajahnya yang kusam akibat ditabrak debu dan polusi. Faktanya gadis itu tetap saja terlambat selama dua puluh dua menit meski tenaganya sudah dikuras habis demi datang tepat waktu.

Kata-kata umpatan itu terus saja bersahutan dari bibirnya. Meski wajahnya telah dipoles dengan makeup yang cukup tebal, kantung mata serta lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua matanya itu masih saja terlihat. Tentu saja, Baekhyun hanya tidur selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam karena merasa sulit tidur semalam. Dan semua penyebabnya adalah pria jangkung yang Baekhyun sadari memiliki telinga selebar peri. _Damn_!

Selain nama 'Byun' yang kerap kali disebutkan di depan namanya oleh orang-orang asing kemarin, bayang-bayang akan ciuman bergelora itu juga setia bersemayam di kepala cantik Baekhyun, hingga membuat gadis itu terus tersadar bahkan tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali.

Entah mengapa. Tetapi Baekhyun rasa dia harus mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya mulai dari sekarang melalui Heechul. Karena Heechul adalah satu-satunya saksi masa lalunya dan mungkin pria itu bisa saja mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun yang pernah hilang.

Kemarin dan hari ini mungkin terasa begitu sial untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dan juga masa lalunya hingga semuanya terasa benar-benar asing saat Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mungkin pernah berhubungan baik dengannya. Terutama si pria jangkung yang dengan brengseknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan juga seorang wanita cantik yang selalu tampil dengan setelan berwarna merah dengan wangi yang memabukkan.

Mungkin saja beberapa tahun yang lalu Baekhyun berteman dengan mereka atau bahkan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keduanya. Namun hingga saat ini yang masih tidak bisa dipahami oleh Baekhyun adalah... mengapa kedua orang itu begitu aneh?

Sialnya, memikirkan mereka malah membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit kepala. Tangannya bertumpu di dinding kamar mandi setelah seragamnya usai berganti. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan hukumannya karena datang terlambat, yakni membersihkan _lobby_. Tetapi sepertinya tubuh gadis itu berkata lain, karena setelah itu matanya menggelap dan tubuhnya tumbang begitu saja.

*

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar pintu _lift_ di hadapannya terbuka. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu, dia harus mengurus kematian tiga orang manusia yang begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya menunggu lama di dalam ruang pembuatan tehnya. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus mengorbankan waktu senggangnya untuk menjalani kewajibannya sebagai seorang _josseung-sajja_.

Chanyeol berpikir, dia tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi malaikat maut. Dia ingin hidup kembali seperti manusia biasanya atau sekedar dibiarkan hidup tenang di Surga. Alasannya adalah supaya Chanyeol tidak merasakan apa yang sekarang dia rasakan. Jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis yang berbeda wujud dengannya dan merasakan perih di hatinya karena tersadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyatukan cintanya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengingat semua dosa-dosa besar yang katanya pernah dia lakukan semasa hidupnya—hingga dia bisa terpilih menjadi sosok menakutkan seperti sekarang. Namun malaikat maut dan arwah yang hanya memiliki dosa kecil itu berbeda. Seorang malaikat maut benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga segala dosa-dosa itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan apabila diingat oleh sosoknya. Lain halnya dengan arwah yang hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, maka mereka dibiarkan mengingat segala dosa mereka supaya bisa memohon ampunan di neraka sebelum dikembalikan menuju keabadian.

Entah Chanyeol harus merasa bersyukur atau justru menyesal. Baginya, hukuman menjadi malaikat maut itu nyatanya lebih kejam dari pada harus memohon ampun di neraka. Dia dibiarkan berada di ambang hidup atau mati. Nyata atau semu. Dan memiliki aura negatif yang membuat semua orang—mungkin—membencinya.

Jika boleh Chanyeol katakan, dia memang pantas dibenci oleh semua orang di muka bumi karena kesalahan terbesarnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyesali hal tersebut karena sudah sepantasnya dia dilakukan seperti itu.

Suara pintu _lift_ yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

Seohyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan bibir menyeringai. Chanyeol mendapati wanita itu seorang diri di dalam _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka.

"Apakah... kau sedang menyesali segala dosa-dosamu, Park Chanyeol?" Suara wanita itu terdengar meremehkan bagi Chanyeol. Tetapi Seohyun sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu, mungkin hanya kedengarannya saja atau memang Chanyeol yang selalu berpikiran negatif terhadap orang lain.

"Bukan dosa-dosaku yang aku sesali..." ujar Chanyeol setengah berbisik. "...tapi ingatanku."

"Baguslah kalau kau mulai menyesal. Itu tandanya bahwa kontrakmu akan habis sebentar lagi..." Seohyun tersenyum senang. "kau mungkin akan dilahirkan kembali menjadi wujud manusia seperti yang kau inginkan. Kecuali jika kau... melakukan kesalahan selama kontrakmu—menjalankan tugas sebagai malaikat maut."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau tahu segalanya tentang aku, tapi mengapa kau menutupinya dariku? Bukankah aku juga punya hak untuk mengetahuinya, Seo Joohyun- _ssi_?"

Senyum manis itu nampak kian melebar, "Ada saatnya di mana kau akan mengetahui segala tentang dirimu, Chanyeol. Tetapi sebelum itu, kau sendirilah yang harus memecahkan... siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Dan apa yang pernah kau lakukan hingga kau diciptakan menjadi malaikat maut setelah kematianmu."

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik Seohyun mulai mengambil langkah. _Stiletto_ berwarna merah cerah itu menghasilkan ketukan bergema di lorong kamar. Chanyeol mendecih melihat kepergian wanita itu. Sang Dewi kelahiran yang punya banyak rahasia namun selalu dapat menyimpannya baik-baik sampai membuat semua orang keheranan.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau kau juga mengetahui tentang Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol yang semula tajam kini meredup kala menyebutkan nama itu. Sebuah nama yang mulanya tertulis dengan tinta merah di dalam amplop tugasnya, namun kini bersemayam di loker pribadinya dengan aman.

 _Chanyeol menyembunyikannya di sana_.

*

Seohyun terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan yang muncul dari kolong pintu kamar mandi saat dia sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan mendesah lega mendapati sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Seohyun cukup terkejut waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Byun Baekhyun yang sangat dikenalnya itu dengan polosnya mengucapkan nama lain di hadapannya, Kim Baekhyun—yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Selama ini Seohyun memang melindungi Baekhyun—atau bahkan nyaris menguntit kehidupan perempuan itu setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak bisa membunuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Karena Seohyun tahu, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menjadi incaran malaikat maut lain yang harus mencabut nyawanya—kalau saja Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Namun beberapa tahun belakangan gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak dari pengawasannya hingga Seohyun berpikir kalau gadis itu benar-benar sudah ditenangkan jiwanya di Surga. Tetapi, seolah takdir berkata lain, Byun Baekhyun justru memunculkan sosoknya sendiri ke hadapan Seohyun dan Chanyeol hingga Seohyun harus melanjutkan kegiatannya mengawasi Baekhyun—melindungi gadis itu dari incaran para malaikat maut yang haus akan nyawanya.

Setidaknya, Seohyun ingin gadis itu mengetahui kebenarannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia harus pergi ke dunia yang lebih aman dan melupakan segalanya. Gadis itu perlu tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya bahkan membiarkannya tetap hidup untuk terus merasa bahagia. Dan orang itu—yang Seohyun ketahui—adalah Park Chanyeol. Sosok gelap yang seharusnya sudah merebut nyawa Baekhyun sesaat setelah gadis itu dilahirkan. Namun karena cintanya terlampau kuat, Chanyeol menahan segalanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun hidup hingga sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun," Seohyun membisikkan nama tersebut. "kau sudah kembali..."

Seohyun berjongkok di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di lantai kamar mandi. Tangannya yang bercat kuku merah mengkilap perlahan menjulur dan diletakannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku mengetahui... apa yang telah terjadi denganmu dan Park Chanyeol di masa lalu."

*

Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan malas di depan pintu besar itu. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk berbuat baik kepada seorang wanita yang juga enggan memberitahunya rahasia besar mengenai masa lalunya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ada gunanya juga benda ini—kalung liontin yang diyakini Chanyeol sebagai milik Seohyun—terjatuh di kakinya hingga Chanyeol bisa menggunakannya untuk menyuap Seohyun supaya wanita itu mau membongkar segala rahasianya.

Terdengar licik memang, tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar harus tahu siapa dirinya di masa lalu dan dosa besar semacam apa yang sekiranya pernah dia lakukan sampai dia harus dijadikan sosok buruk seperti ini. Chanyeol bukannya tidak menerima, oke? Dia hanya butuh tahu supaya dia bisa memperbaiki diri dan mengakhiri kontraknya sebagai josseung-sajja. Lalu memohon dilahirkan kembali sebagai wujud manusia untuk mengejar cintanya bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah menekan tombol _bell_ beberapa kali, Chanyeol berdiri selama beberapa saat sampai pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Seohyun yang selalu berpakaian merah dengan wajah gugup yang kentara.

"C-Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di... depan kamarku?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut begitu mendengar suara Seohyun yang gugup. "Sebelum itu, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan apa-apa." Seohyun berkilah. Jelas sekali kalau dia memang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Chanyeol mencoba menerawangnya.

"Apakah... kau... tidur dengan seorang manusia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua mata memicing penuh curiga.

Seohyun cepat-cepat menggeleng sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Cepat katakan keperluanmu karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi!" ketusnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu." kata Chanyeol.

"T-tidak, jangan sekarang. Baekhyun—"

"Apa? Siapa katamu?" Chanyeol semakin menyimpan curiga. Seohyun pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan sesuatu itu mungkin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun—gadisnya. "Baekhyun?"

"Oh, astaga, Park Chanyeol! Aku memang diciptakan tidak bisa berbohong!" Seohyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sebagai Dewi kelahiran yang selalu memancarkan aura positif, Seohyun memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berbohong. Segala ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu adalah benar dan jujur, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang pandai berbohong dan berbuat salah.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam dan lihat keadaan gadis itu sekarang."


	7. Chapter 6: Finally, I Found You

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Park Chanyeol berteriak pelan sesaat setelah melihat kondisi mengenaskan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di ranjang Seohyun. Wanita itu mengernyit tidak suka kala mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan membangunkan Baekhyun dari pingsannya lalu bertanya apakah yang terjadi kepadanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, mereka belum siap karena Baekhyun juga sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

Keadaan kurang baik yang di maksud adalah; gadis itu setengah telanjang, berbaring pucat, tanpa selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh terbukanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat tumpukkan baju di bawah sisi ranjang yang dia yakini sebagai milik Baekhyun.

"Apapun itu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu!" Seohyun mendengus ke arah Chanyeol, masih tak terima karena laki-laki tampan itu telah mengeraskan suaranya di hadapan sang Dewi. "Tadi aku menemukan Baekhyun pingsan di kamar mandi. Bajunya sedikit basah dan aku berniat menggantinya ketika kau datang dan menekan bel kamarku dengan tidak sabaran!"

Chanyeol memicing, "Jadi sebenarnya dugaanku itu benar, bukan?"

"Dugaan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun, dan kau tahu semua hal tentang kami—aku dan dia."

Seohyun menghela napas sejenak, "Aku Dewi kelahiran, Chanyeol. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal kalian? Toh aku pula yang menakdirkan kalian untuk hidup ke dunia."

"Justru itu, kau pasti menyimpan segala rahasia tentang kami!"

Seohyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lalu kalau memang aku tahu semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir ini cukup ampuh..." Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kemari. "...Benda ini milikmu, 'kan?"

Kedua mata Seohyun melotot, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau... mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"Kau yang ceroboh," Chanyeol mendecih, "kau menjatuhkannya tepat di samping kakiku."

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau berikan benda itu kepadaku sekarang!" Seohyun mempertegas nada suaranya. Bukan main, dia sungguh menyayangi kalung itu dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Meski hanya sebuah liontin imitasi namun Seohyun sudah sejak lama menjaganya baik-baik dan sekarang dengan mudahnya benda itu jatuh ke tangan Park Chanyeol.

"Umm... tidak." Jawab Chanyeol meremehkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan saja? Kau beritahu tentang aku dan Baekhyun, maka aku akan mengembalikan liontin ini dengan senang hati." Pria itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Seohyun menggertakkan giginya, "Sialan!" Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin senang. "Tidak pernah berubah. Kau memang benar-benar Park Chanyeol yang aku kenal." Desisnya murka. "Berikan benda itu kepadaku, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak akan, Seohyun- _ssi_. Bahkan kalau kau bersujud di kakiku sekalipun, aku tidak akan memberikannya. Karena aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang masa laluku bersama Baekhyun. Mengapa kau bisa mengenal kami dengan baik, lalu secara kebetulan aku juga... mencintai gadis itu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah sendu saat nama itu terucap di bibirnya, begitu pula dengan Seohyun yang sedang mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa kuceritakan tentang kalian. Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri untuk mengetahui semuanya. Bukan tugasku untuk menceritakkannya begitu saja kepadamu, Park Chanyeol..." Suara Seohyun melemah. "Sekarang berikan liontinnya kepadaku?"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengernyit menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi mengapa? Sepertinya... benda ini sangat penting bagimu. Bukankah benda ini palsu? Apa kau termasuk orang-orang yang suka mengoleksi benda semacam ini?"

Seohyun menggeram pelan, "Jaga bicaramu, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah! Intinya, aku tidak akan memberikan liontin ini kepadamu sampai aku mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas—entah itu dari bibirmu, atau aku yang akan menemukannya sendiri. Kita lihat saja nanti." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan benda berkilau itu ke dalam saku jasnya lantas membuka langkah untuk pergi ketika Seohyun menahan lengannya dengan erat.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Seohyun.

"Bekerja. Apalagi?"

"Tidak!" tegas Seohyun. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana sekarang, karena manusia itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang." Tunjuk Seohyun pada Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

"Tanggung jawabku kau bilang?" Mata Chanyeol memicing, "Seohyun- _ssi_ , bukankah—"

"Berhenti bicara sekarang juga, Park Chanyeol. Kau harus bantu aku mengurus gadis itu karena aku tahu kau mencintainya!"

* * *

Di hari pertamanya bekerja, Sehun begitu bersemangat sampai rasanya dia tidak ingin membuat sedikitpun kesalahan. Buktinya, setiap ada pelanggan yang masuk ke Kafe, Sehun langsung berjalan cepat-cepat untuk memberikan daftar menu yang akan dipesan lalu mengantarkan pesanan tersebut dengan senyuman menawan.

Hal itu cukup menjadikannya pusat perhatian, terutama pelanggan yang datang dari kalangan anak muda. Tapi Sehun sepertinya sudah biasa mengalami hal seperti ini karena dia sama sekali tidak gugup meski banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Dan Sehun terbilang cukup sukses di hari pertamanya kalau saja dia tidak melihat perempuan yang sangat dia kenal tengah duduk bersama pria asing di meja dekat jendela.

Sehun mendecih melihatnya. Laki-laki itu tampak berusaha seprofesional mungkin meski benaknya merasa jengkel sepenuh hati. Dengan langkah berat, akhirnya Sehun memaksakan diri untuk menghampiri sepasang manusia itu lantas bertanya tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi.

"Ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanyanya.

Sejenak Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari gadis itu namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya si pria—yang Sehun akui cukup tampan—mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan dipesan oleh keduanya.

"Untuk saat ini, itu saja." Kata laki-laki itu yang mulai memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Baiklah. Pesanan Anda akan segera datang, Tuan."

Sehun bersiap membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu, namun yang terjadi justru langkahnya diinterupsi oleh pria tinggi yang dia yakini sekarang tengah berbicara kepadanya. "Oh, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya. "umm... bukankah... kau adalah laki-laki yang—"

"Eh... Tolong antarkan makanan kami secepatnya," Luhan menyela dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa demi menghindari obrolan yang tidak terlalu penting, "aku sudah sangat lapar." Tangan mungil itu lantas bersarang pada jemari kokoh milik Kris sambil mengusaknya lembut.

Kris membalas senyum itu, "Ya. Tolong bawakan pesanan kami sekarang juga." Katanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Hal itu membuat Sehun menghentakkan kakinya pelan sambil menggeram rendah. Dengan kesal dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dapur dengan _mood_ setengah kacau.

* * *

Chanyeol masih mengamatinya. Menunggu dengan tenang di sofa tunggal berwarna merah milik Seohyun sambil memperhatikan gadisnya yang masih terlelap. Dia sengaja mengambil jarak dari ranjang itu karena Baekhyun masih belum mengenakan apapun di balik tubuh mungilnya—selain selimut berwarna merah yang menutupinya sebatas dada.

Perhatian Chanyeol seketika teralihkan pada sesuatu yang membusung pada bagian dada gadis itu. Dalam hati dia bertanya, apakah Baekhyun-ku sudah tumbuh _sebesar_ itu?

Dengan langkah pelan seringan bulu, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata indah yang tertutup rapat di balik bulu mata panjang nan indah. Bibirnya mengukir senyum, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

Tangannya mengudara, jatuh di atas kepala berambut cokelat dengan tekstur lembut dan halus. Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut gadisnya, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang bergerak liar sehingga membuatnya tampak tidak rapi. Atensinya beralih memprotes bentuk wajah Baekhyun yang mulus bak porselen seharga kisaran milyar.

 _Mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik? Bahkan ketika sedang tertidur sekalipun?_

Mata sipit yang terpejam erat, hidung mungil yang menghela serta menghembuskan napas hangat, ditambah bibir mungil yang merona natural. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak kehilangan fokusnya.

Kemudian yang membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut adalah pergerakan tubuh yang tanpa sadar membawanya mendekati bibir kecil itu dan mengulumnya perlahan-lahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, kecupannya turun menuju bahu si mungil dan menyesapnya dalam diam.

 _Aroma Byun Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya candu._

Tak lama setelah kecupannya berhenti, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik pekatnya selimut merah tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendalinya kalau bukan karena suara dering ponsel yang menyadarkannya.

Chanyeol refleks menoleh, mendapati sebuah ponsel yang berbunyi di atas meja dan mengernyit setelah melihat nama kontak yang masuk ke dalam panggilan ponsel tersebut. Itu pasti milik Seohyun.

Cukup ragu, akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu dan menjawab seruan seseorang di seberang sana.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Seohyun tidak perlu meminta Chanyeol untuk menemani Byun Baekhyun di kamarnya hanya unntuk membelikan gadis itu pakaian. Ia bisa saja meminjamkan baju-bajunya kepada Baekhyun, akan tetapi sebuah naluri lain muncul begitu saja dan memanggilnya ke tempat ini.

Tidak jauh jaraknya. Hanya perlu menaiki _lift_ sebanyak beberapa lantai ke atas, maka Seohyun bisa mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan wibawa luar biasa serta aura hitam yang begitu pekat, Choi Siwon.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari, Seohyun- _ssi_?"

Laki-laki itu duduk dengan angkuh di kursi hitamnya. Kamarnya dikelilingi aura gelap dan bau dupa yang kental. Seohyun mengernyit ketika bau-bauan itu terasa bentrok dengan bau tubuhnya.

"Choi Siwon- _ssi_ , Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ada di kamarku."

"Mereka sudah bertemu?"

Bagaimanapun juga, Choi Siwon adalah seorang petinggi kementrian malaikat. Sesibuk atau seberat apapun tugasnya sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, ia tetap menjaga kedua mata dan telinganya untuk mengawasi setiap malaikat yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Kecuali mereka yang diam-diam menyembunyikan daftar nama-nama yang hilang.

Raut wajah Siwon tetap pada semula. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan apapun. Hal itu membuat Seohyun sedikit heran karena biasanya Siwon-lah yang lebih kritis menangani anggota yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manusia.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak terkejut? Apakah kau tidak ingin turun tangan langsung menemui Park Chanyeol?"

Siwon tersenyum miring. "Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan lebih, Seohyun- _ssi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, mereka memiliki hubungan seperti itu, Siwon- _ssi_."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengenal Park Chanyeol melebihi dirimu."

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu tersentak menegakkan posisi duduk dan meninggalkan wajah santainya.

"Apakah ini... ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu?"

"Tentu saja."

Siwon menyeringai pelan, "Kalau begitu, biarkan Park Chanyeol menerima hukumannya sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Hening sejenak. Seohyun tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan seksama sebelum melirihkan nama Siwon dan mengungkapkan sebuah kebenaran yang membuat atasannya itu lebih terkejut dari yang sebelumnya.

"Siwon- _ssi_."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa aku datang ke tempatmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Park Chanyeol adalah salah satunya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang seharusnya mati sejak pertama kali dilahirkan. Tetapi Park Chanyeol yang mendapatkan tugas itu tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena mereka terikat satu sama lain. Walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya.

... _Chanyeol adalah salah satu malaikat yang menyembunyikan nama dari daftar kematian. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah nama yang ia sembunyikan."_

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit di beberapa bagian. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri hingga membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sepasang mata kecil itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"AAAaaaa...!"

Baekhyun memekik kala mendapati dua orang yang sedang mengamatinya dengan jarak dekat. Oh, kalau Baekhyun tahu siapa mereka, mungkin Baekhyun akan mati di tempat atau pingsan kembali karena melihat keduanya. Tetapi yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah keterkejutan luar biasa sehingga ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau sudah bangun,"

Seohyun tersenyum mengambil jarak. Tangannya dengan hati-hati menuangkan segelas teh hijau hangat untuk Baekhyun. "Minumlah."

"Apa ini?"

"Teh hijau untuk menenangkan pikiranmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa kalimat itu keluar tanpa diperintah? Sungguh, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu jika saja mulutnya bisa sedikit lebih sopan.

Tetapi bukankah itu ada benarnya? Baekhyun baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan kedua orang aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Dan gadis itu sedikit banyak sedang mencari tahu siapa orang-orang yang seringkali mengganti marganya dengan 'Byun' ini.

Semuanya terdiam. Baekhyun cukup merasa bersalah walau ia tidak sengaja menyebutkannya. Kemudian dengan serabutan ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi ketika menyadari bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat. "Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang memanggil Baekhyun. Melihat gadis itu sibuk seorang diri dan menghiraukan dirinya yang membutuhkan penjelasan. Namun Baekhyun benar-benar hanya menganggap dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah bingung karena seragamnya telah berganti _outfit_ berwarna merah.

"Byun Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kapan aku mengganti pakaianku?" gumam si mungil.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk mencari barang-barangnya. Menghiraukan pria berpakaian hitam yang memandangnya sendu.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

"KIM BAEKHYUN, BRENGSEK! Namaku Kim Baekhyun! Siapa Byun Baekhyun yang kau panggil itu, _huh_!?"

Baekhyun berteriak penuh amarah. Matanya nyalang menatap Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar suaranya. Hingga beberapa tetes air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Byun Baekhyun? Siapa dia? Apa nama itu ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Jika ya, apakah kalian termasuk orang-orang yang mengenalku di masa lalu?"

Chanyeol dan Seohyun terbungkam. Keduanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan iba.

"Kumohon... aku hanya ingin ingatanku..."

Walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun telah menjalani kehidupan yang sulit. Dan itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Baekhyun dilahirkan kembali untuk bahagia, dan menghukum seseorang dengan kebahagiannya. Bukan malah semenyedihkan ini hidup Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Pasti ada campur tangan orang lain yang membuat Baekhyun harus menanggung segala rasa sakit ini.

Kecelakaan yang dialami Baekhyun beberapa tahun silam, bukan Dewa yang menakdirkannya. Pasti ada orang lain yang merencanakan hal tersebut hingga Baekhyun mengalami amnesia dan hidup dalam kebingungan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Kejadian tadi siang membuatnya terus-terusan berpikir kritis. _Kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya Byun Baekhyun? Dan mengapa ia mengenali dirinya sendiri sebagai Kim Baekhyun?_

Yang paling tercantum di otaknya adalah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar dari wanita berpakaian merah itu. Sedikit menohok hatinya, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah itu menegaskan bahwa ia yang sebenarnya adalah Byun, bukan Kim.

' _Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dan kami mengenalimu._ '

Oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun mencoba bertanya kepada kedua orang tersebut mengenai masa lalunya. Akan tetapi semuanya bungkam.

Lalu apa gunanya mereka meyakinkan Baekhyun memiliki marga Byun? Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak bisa atau merasa keberatan ketika harus menjelaskan dan memberikan sedikit kisi-kisi kepada Baekhyun tentang apa yang terjadi pada masa lalunya.

' _Kalau begitu, jangan pernah panggil aku sebagai Byun Baekhyun lagi!_ '

Baekhyun berbalik menegaskan kepada dua orang tersebut. Dan jawaban mereka setelah itu membuat Baekhyun semakin emosi dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan bantingan pintu cukup keras.

' _Tidak, kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang kami kenal. Tapi maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahu perihal masa lalu kepadamu, karena itu bukan tugas kami. Kuncinya adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menemukannya seorang diri._ '


End file.
